Hunt
by HeathenVampires
Summary: AU Adam!Vlad. At fourteen, Adam Giles is already a trained slayer, counting down the two years until he can finally go out and hunt down the vampires who killed his father Michael. Meanwhile, his boyfriend doesn't even believe in vampires. Adam/Jonno
1. Chapter 1

**Been meaning to write a Vlad/Jonno one shot for ages, just never got around to it. And then I wanted to write more Adam!Vlad. So I thought, why not combine the two and have a nice twist of slayer!Adam?**

 **Timelines are out of whack, very non-linear in places.**

-YD-

"I'm not eating worms!"

"Come on Jonno! I did it!"

"Don't be such a big girls blouse."

Adam was biting his cheek to keep from laughing as Jonno sat blindfolded, looking terrified of the spaghetti he couldn't see. He wasn't lying, he had been through this exact 'test' before. Jonno's dad was just as gleefully amused, as Adam had finally convinced Jonno to take the "slayers grade three" test. He had already passed this insane test, because he could _smell_ it was spaghetti. Apparently, Jonno couldn't.

He was biting his fist and shaking with suppressed laughter as Jonno picked up a strand of pasta like it would bite back, raising the most minute section between his teeth and biting down. His face cleared seconds later, pulling the blindfold off to look at the meal before him.

"Dad! This is spaghetti!"

Finally free to break down in hysterics, Adam was on the floor laughing so hard it hurt in seconds.

"Your face!"

Jonno looked heartily unimpressed while his dad ate the cold spaghetti bolognese, and Adam was on the floor wiping tears of amusement from his eyes. He still held out a hand to help him up when Adam pouted sadly, grinning when he congratulated him on 'passing the first test'.

"Well done Jonno. On to test two!"

Jonno rolled his eyes at his dad, looking down to see his and Adam's hands still touching and dropping them. The faint hesitancy gave Adam a flicker of hope, hope Jonno liked him too. It could wait - first he had to survive the python test.

It was obvious he didn't buy the warning about the six foot python in the box, cool and calm as he yanked three bulbs of garlic out in record time.

"What you got in there? A big bit of rope?"

The ensuing shriek of terror showed Jonno had spotted the very real python, who hadn't so much as touched Adam when he did this test. Though Adam had worn...

"Well what did you think the gloves were for?"

The teens happily abandoned Mr Van Helsing to try and put Monty back in his tank, crowding around the small TV in the caravan so Adam could soundly thrash Jonno at his new Star Wars game.

"You don't really believe in vampires do you?"

Adam shrugged, finished shooting Jonno's character to a pixellated demise and placing down the controller.

"I don't know. I doubt Mr Count is really a terror of the night, I know from Robin's mum he's about as dangerous as a teddy bear, but I don't think I could totally, one hundred per cent say there's no such thing. We're so young, and it's a big world. There's room for questioning the reality of fairytales."

"... What?"

He gave Jonno a playful shove, then realised the time.

"I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow night for the last slayer test!"

"Oh, great!"

Clambering onto his bike, Adam cycled from the caravan back to his home, put his bike back in the garage and cut through to the kitchen from the garage door. His mum was icing a cake in the shape of a marble statue, and his little sister George was giggling and pointing at the 'leafy bit'.

"Very mature!"

"Adam!"

George threw herself at him like they had been separated years, not like he had only seen her that morning. Returning the bear hug, he snagged a leftover bit of icing, dodging a smack with an icing spatula from his mother.

"Mmm. I love that you decided cakes were as arty as sculptures, this is amazing."

"Yes, well. This is for that Exhibition at Stokely Art Museum, don't ruin it!"

She brandished the fine detail brush at him, and Adam held his hands up in surrender, backing away. There were grey smudges across her face from the colouring for adding an 'aged' look to the marble, just like there would be actual paint if she was making a sculpture. Heart swelling with how much he adored his family, Adam took the invitation to order pizza for their dinner eagerly, he and George disappearing into the next room before their mum could change her mind.

"Pineapple does not belong on pizza!"

"You wouldn't know a fruit if it tap danced in front of you, just because you have every meaty topping there is. At least I don't put _olives_ on it, like mum."

The siblings both cringed, dodging stray toppings being thrown at them by their mother and giggling. George had a bizarre mix of jalapenos, pineapple, sweetcorn and barbecue chicken. Adam had his usual 'cram all the meaty toppings you can on this' buried under extra cheese, and their mother had all vegetable toppings, with copious amounts of olives.

"Have you told Jonno you want to smoochy smooch him yet? Even if it is gross."

"Shut up George."

"That's a no then. Man up! Though, maybe brush your teeth first garlic breath."

"Just because you don't like garlic bread."

George stuck her tongue out in the bathroom mirror, where Adam could see her in the reflection while he washed his hands and face of pizza- and garlic bread-based grease. He picked up his toothbrush and gestured at her with it, scrubbing the admittedly potent garlic taste from his mouth.

He hadn't even hinted about liking Jonno to his little sister, she just _knew._ Terrifyingly intelligent... In fact George was just terrifying, though it wasn't immediately obvious when one saw her bright grin and wildly curly hair. He did want to tell the other boy, but they were best friends. He didn't want to lose that.

As he clambered into bed, staring at the bat shaped sticker George had superglued on to his window years ago as a reminder, his answer to Jonno came back to him. He was sort of lying - he didn't think Mr Count was a vampire, but he _did_ believe in vampires. How could he not? Vampires had killed his father.

Adam Giles was already a trained slayer, they were just letting Jonno come to the knowledge himself. It was better that way, or he would only pull away more. It didn't matter they were only fourteen, this war had come to him two years ago. If it weren't for wanting to wait until George was old enough to begin training (their mother had just relocated, kept a stake in the cupboard but didn't want to be a fighter), he would be out there now, hunting the vile creatures down one by one.

Only two more years.

There was even a special jar in the hidden weapons compartment of his wardrobe, containing the dust of his very first slay. Some nights he would stare at it for hours, having no idea what it was trying to tell him but certain there were things just out of his reach, lingering in the deepest recesses of his mind.

He got little sleep that night, as he did whenever he dwelled too hard on vampires. The powdered argentalium line across his window was intact (they _could_ use straight garlic powder, but argentalium didn't reek so much thanks to the silver), so he turned and dressed for the day, ignoring the itch to hunt and kill.

 _Only two more years_.

For a second, Adam could have sworn another voice whispered that. That was madness though, so he stopped thinking about it and headed down the stairs. He helped his mother carefully box up the cake, then supported it solidly in his lap all the way to the museum.

"Isn't that heavy?"

"Not really."

It was lucky he handed it to the curator right by a table, because he almost buckled under the weight in surprise and Adam had to move fast to ensure it wasn't destroyed.

"Guess it was heavier than I thought. It's all fine though."

There was a wall of art submissions from Stokely Grammar school in this exhibition - The Staff Of Carpathia being the main attraction, but as it was linked to 'Count Dracula' they had asked for 'night creatures' in the drawings. One was of Adam - he had let Robin Branagh draw him, on the basis he said Adam had great bone structure. Robin had a girlfriend, so Adam didn't think it _too_ weird.

Except the drawing-Adam had **fangs** drawn in, because Robin could draw vampires exceptionally well. There was even a glimmer of red in his irises on the otherwise black and grey sketch. Staring at the fangs made him shiver inwardly a little.

 _Only two more years_.

"You alright bro?"

George had materialised next to him, laughing at the picture of vampire-Adam.

"I would say it's a little tasteless, but I guess since he doesn't know and he is good at drawing, it makes sense for Robin to draw that. Could be worse."

"How?"

"He could have drawn you as a _werewolf._ All hairy and mauly, at least vampires generally don't make a mess."

A passing museum staff member eyed the two very oddly, and Adam quickly shushed his little sister.

"Not in public."

"Sorry."

Ruffling her hair affectionately, Adam steered her over to her own drawing - a huge mausoleum type building, with Latin scrawled across the front. It translated roughly as 'death to all biters', but in an old style the museum didn't appear to have noticed.

"Where's yours?"

"I didn't draw one. I can't draw, you inherited the art from mum. I inherited... I don't know, the lesser curls, you got dads wild hair."

"You got mums nose. And the funny earlobes. And dad's blue eyes."

They had had this conversation a couple dozen times, but each time George looked a little less crushed by the loss of their father. Adam would repeat this daily if it meant she didn't cry anymore. They both turned to watch their mother dash around helping to organise the plans and paintings, occasionally turning to send them both a smile.

"You off with Jonno again later?"

"Yeah. Last test for stage three. It should be hilarious, his dads playing the biter."

George burst out laughing, then tried to subtly slip off to the Ancient Egypt exhibit she had seen a hundred times. Quickly garnering their mums attention, Adam indicated the signpost for said exhibit and the girl tugging to free herself from his arm. She smiled, waved them off and then resumed frightening her underlings into doing as they were told.

He leant against the wall, watching as George voraciously absorbed the whole exhibit again, cooing at the sarcophagus and pointing things out excitably to Adam. Even knowing she could see it again, even knowing she had seen it countless times before, he still had to physically lift and remove George from the museum when their mum came to retrieve them.

"Muuuum. Make Adam admit he has a crush on Jonno!"

The first time George crowed that from the back of the car, Adam had been hugely nervous. He had no idea how his mother would take him being _gay,_ the topic had never come up before. As it turned out, she didn't bat an eyelid, answering the same way she did now.

"George, if Adam doesn't want to tell him, you can't force him to."

Digging his black "stealth" outfit out, Adam laced up his boots and pushed his training stake (not so sharp it would accidentally injure anyone human, but just enough to ash a vamp just in case) up his sleeve. Or at least, he thought that was the one he used, feeling it scrape along his forearm and the skin beneath it splitting.

Rolling up his sleeve with a sigh, he saw the fresh cut alongside old, faded scars from the exact same mistake. It was a common slayer injury, which is why every slayer carried a first aid kit. Using a little antiseptic, he felt the cut itch angrily and hissed in pain, then dressed it quickly.

"This _is_ my training stake. What the hell?"

He rubbed it flatter with a chisel just in case, dulling the point some more and guiding it more gently under his sleeve. It made the cut beneath twinge, but at least it didn't tear the bandages. He tugged his beanie hat on over his hair, then waved goodbye to his mum, hugged George and cycled over to the Van Helsing caravan as night began to fall.

"Cutting it fine."

"Had to help mum with the cake earlier, then surgically remove George from the Egypt exhibit."

Jonno laughed, dressed very similarly to Adam in the all black get up. His father was wearing a _cape,_ looking startlingly like Robin as he pushed fake fangs in.

"There's a blood thirsty vampire loose in Stokely. Your mission is to hunt him down, and slay him dead."

"Riiiight. I take no responsibility if you die doing this dad."

Van Helsing leapt from the car, effectively breaking in to Stokely Grammar at night. He had five minutes to hide, and then they were to follow him.

"Why did you agree to this?"

"It's fun!"

Jonno's expression clearly said he questioned that view, but he sighed, picked up the stake next to him and followed Adam out of the car. They crept through the darkened hallways, and it was obvious Jonno wasn't formally trained - he had no concept of silent steps, or using hand signals instead of words.

"This way. See?"

He pointed out a (clearly staged) bloodstain on the wall, pulling out a UV torch to light the way through a windowless corridor that led to the boiler room. He had forgotten how much he _loved_ the hunt, even a fake one, his body instinctively feeling for cues, sounds, his heart pounding with excitement and adrenaline.

 _Only two more years._

Jonno almost killed a mannequin designed to throw them off, but he saw the shiny plastic reflect in a brief hint of moonlight and pulled him aside, dodging a decoy. There was a swishing sound of fabric nearby, their 'vampire' closing in. Adam dragged Jonno out of the way, hiding behind the large water tank nearby.

He pressed a hand over Jonno's mouth when it looked like he was about to say something, before finally realising this was a _very bad idea._ Jonno could probably feel Adam's heart race through the thin black jumpers they had on, and Adam could practically see Jonno's pulse thrum at the side of his neck where a strip of light reached. His hand fell limply as it occurred to him he had better move **now,** or Jonno would want to know what was...

"Adam?"

The soft, breathy utterance of his name made his heart leap up into his throat, blood rushing in his ears. Body heat soaked through his clothes, and he didn't have chance to look up again before Jonno's mouth was on his, gentle but persistent and Adam couldn't have stopped himself reacting if a real vampire was right next to them.

Certain his desperate reaction was anything but appealing, he let one hand clutch at Jonno's short curls, holding him in place and whimpering softly when a warm tongue explored his lower lip. He could happily have stayed in that moment forever, or at least until they had to breathe, but the sudden flood of torchlight made it obvious they were definitely caught.

"About time. Not during exams though eh boys?"

Feeling his pale cheeks heat rapidly as Van Helsing snickered, Adam debated hiding behind Jonno and staking his father anyway. Jonno, the little traitor, was stood perfectly silent and dumbfounded next to him. The torchlight cleared and Van Helsing scampered off, and oh it was _war._

"Come on, we've got a vampire to catch."

He thought his heart might stop when Jonno took his hand, then flashed him a smile, moonlight making his teeth appear stark white against his dark skin. Butterflies running rampant in his stomach, Adam straightened up and squeezed the hand in his.

"I'm tempted to leave him here looking like an idiot."

"You want to go camping. Come on, I know where he's liable to hide."

Having mentally catalogued all the dark corners Van Helsing could reach within a couple of minutes, and knowing the classrooms were all alarmed, he led Jonno silently to the staff bathroom.

"You go left, don't make a sound. Just wait."

He got a short nod, lamented having to let go of Jonno's hand, then pushed the door open and headed to the right. Turning a tap on, he kept his head down and heard the footstep just a little too heavy to be Jonno's.

"Gotcha!"

"Not quite!"

Jonno stood behind his dad, stake held aloft and Adam had his in hand within a second.

"Sorry vampire scum, you've been caught."

"So, where are we going camping dad?"

That was it really - they didn't talk about it, they were just together now. They held hands when sat together, and kissed in victory or consolation when they played video games together. George pulled faces at them from the front seat of the car, having traded so he and Jonno could sit together.

"Camping? You hate camping."

"Jonno wants to go. And his dad wants to use it to teach him tracking, which he won't do without me there. One day he might even volunteer for slayer training, until then I have to trick my idiot boyfriend into it."

George handed him the antiseptic lotion, having seen he was cleaning the stake-graze wound on his forearm.

"I swear you do this far too often."

"What can I say? Stakes are out to get me."

"Mmm. You better not secretly be a vampire!"

"Would raise some awkward questions about mum and dad. And you!"

George pretended to think deeply about it, then passed him a clean bandage and skipped off to annoy their mother. When he got back downstairs, there was a new cake waiting - this one in the shape of a stake and a number three - a celebration for Jonno passing his stage 3. Said 'slayer' was on his way over for dinner, for about the hundredth time - but the first time since they started dating.

Adam fussed nervously with his hair, unreasonably anxious about this one time for no reason as the door knocked. Heart thumping, he relaxed at the sight of Jonno smiling at him when George ran past to open the door.

"Mum made you a cake! Adam said you passed your dads test even though you were making out instead of slaying."

Jonno raised an eyebrow at Adam, who buried his blushing face in his hands and glared at George through his fingers. They knew Jonno didn't _believe_ yet, and the surprise at the shape of his cake was clear.

"Your family buy the whole slayer thing?"

Not wanting to **lie** , Adam sidestepped the truth.

"Mum makes great cake, and George would celebrate mondays if it meant more cake. Come on in."

They sat together to watch the movie George picked, Jonno's dark hand wrapped firmly around Adam's luminously pale one. Dinner was (amusingly) spaghetti bolognese, earning Adam a sort of exasperated glare from his boyfriend (he still felt novel saying that), but he complimented Adam's cooking anyway - Adam made dinner since his mum had made the cake.

The cake was, as promised, awesome. Sally Giles, with her ever so slightly mad humour, had added a little darker colouring to the jam filling, so it resembled blood when George managed to smear it all over her face.

"I have to admit, that is amazing cake. Thanks Mrs Giles."

"Sally, Jonno."

Adam couldn't correct the other boy - he was certain he would _never_ be able to call Mr Van Helsing "Eric" in his life. They stood out in the darkened front garden, a sprig of wolfsbane wound around a hanging basket chain to 'ward off evil', smiling at each other dopily under the moonlight waiting for Jonno to be picked up by his dad.

"Thank you for a... surreal, but amazing evening."

"Thanks for putting up with George whistling every time we looked at each other."

Jonno chuckled, looked around a little bit, then winked and leaned in closer to breathe the words across Adam's mouth, breath warm in the cool air. Or maybe it was just Adam that felt cold - Jonno _burned_ against him.

"She's not here now."

For the second time, Mr Van Helsing interrupted them kissing with a bright light, this time the headlights of his car. He even honked the horn, laughing maliciously at the flushed, embarrassed teens faces.

"I better go. See you at school?"

"Yeah. Wait. Are we... you know, out?"

"I'm not scared if you aren't."

He didn't care what anyone at the school thought, but it would have been pants if Jonno hadn't warned him not to and Adam tried to hold his hand only to get rebuffed. They had managed to be blissfully ignorant the entire past week thanks to half term, but that was over now.

"I'm not ashamed of you. Your dad, maybe. Not you."

That earned him a beaming grin that made his heart do a backflip, then Van Helsing honked again and Jonno sadly had to leave. He waved awkwardly at the older man, then let himself back in his home. George made 'oooooh' noises and taunted him mercilessly as they finished cramming unhealthy amounts of cake into themselves. It was good they were both energetic and active, because otherwise their mothers baking would have them superbly overweight.

"Pyjamas, hot chocolate and movie?"

"Not Indiana Jones again, but yes!"

There was a groan of complaint, but George picked out _Madeline_ and they settled under fluffy blankets with their hot chocolate - Adam's with mint, George's with far too many marshmallows.

"That girl sort of reminds me of Ingrid, the one your _boyfriend_ likes to look at."

He knew exactly who George was referring to - Ingrid Count, Mr Counts daughter. He could sort of see the resemblance, even if the girl in the movie was only about nine or ten. And pretty much every boy in school liked to look at Ingrid Count, it was just a fact of life really. Even some of the teachers _looked_ at her, now that was far more worrying to Adam.

George was out for the count by the time the dog rescued Madeline from the river, so Adam turned off the movie and carried her up to her bed.

"So, camping? Really?"

His mother was clearing up the mugs and crumbs from the living room, and quizzed him as soon as Adam was back downstairs intending to do that himself.

"Not you too. Already had George bugging me.

"Promise you'll stay safe?"

"Only if you do. George isn't old enough and you won't train, I worry about leaving you guys alone at night."

Warm arms enveloped him in a motherly hug, a kiss pressed into the top of his head even though he was barely shorter than his mother now. Impressive when one considered she was quite tall for a woman, generally speaking.

"It's two nights. Go, teach the non believer so when he learns, he's already good. You know George sneaks garlic gas cannisters into her room, and she definitely knows how to use them. We will be fine."

Jonno was always at school before him, because his father taught there, so he had to be there early like other teachers. So he was waiting, hovering by the doors, a few inches away from where Ingrid Count was deciding which Branagh twin had the honour of holding her bag that day. Paying those little mind, Adam strolled over to his boyfriend, checking for consent in his face before he leaned in and kissed him.

"Eurgh! What are you two doing?"

"I realise you two have probably never done it" Adam wasn't sure which Branagh twin had remarked, so he aimed his answer at them both "but we call it kissing."

He managed to spot a glimmer of genuine amusement in Ingrid Count's eyes - she was impressed with his remark. She didn't seem all that concerned by the gay couple in front of her, giving them the exact same distasteful look she gave everyone else.

The twins weren't the last to make remarks, but after eight separate detentions handed out by Mr Van Helsing, and a visit to every form group through the day reminding them "diversity is to be celebrated", there were less idiotic statements the following day. They weren't even the only openly gay couple at Stokely Grammar, it was just a painfully boring school and it was the most exciting thing going on.

Rugby practice was the worst of it, most of the other boys shouting things like "don't be watching us change" and "don't get friendly in the scrum!". It was the coach who shut them up, reminding the more vocal ones that Adam was their top scorer, and could tackle any of them to the ground. They didn't know he was trained to fight, so it wasn't totally fair, but they shut up almost entirely after that and Adam got through practice with only the usual amount of bruises.

"Sorry."

"What the blood and garlic for?"

Van Helsings speech was rubbing off on Adam, which Jonno seemed mildly amused by usually.

"You must have had much worse at rugby than I did football."

"Nah. They tried, but shut up when reminded I can bring any of them down easily."

He pulled the other boy in for a hug, kissing him softly and smiling.

"We knew it would draw attention, but it really, really doesn't bother me. Our parents support it, George thinks its great. That's all I care about."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now come on, I'm hungry."

Jonno finally relented, letting Adam drag him into the caravan where the somewhat joking traditional meal was awaiting them - steaks, with garlic. It was garlic pasta, but still a steak with garlic. Super vampire slayer.

Adam had to wonder just what he was thinking when Mr Van Helsing let Adam and Jonno set up their tent seperate to his, but decided he would rather not find out. As soon as it got dark, they were in the trees, with only torches and hi-visibility bracelets on them. Jonno had to find his dad, Adam was far too pale to join in on a moon-lit night so he was keeping watch and giving Jonno pointers.

"Pick older trees, they tend to have deeper roots so you won't trip up. And if you're climbing, do not hold your torch in your mouth. Accidentally setting it off with your teeth is _not_ stealthy."

He told him what to listen for, heart thrumming with the thrill of the chase even though it was a friendly practice run as they distinguished between animal and humanoid sounds. Raising torches together, Jonno pointed where he thought they should look and both clicked on at once.

"Gotcha!"

A very surprised, and proud slayer father congratulated them, and after a pot of tea cooked by the campfire Adam lit - he had a knack for fire - they retired to their seperate tents. Not even bothering with pretense, they laid one unzipped sleeping bag on the floor, using the second as cover and sliding beneath it together. Even in the cool night air waiting for their bedding to warm, Jonno was so much _hotter_ than him, their usual gentle, hesitant kissing replaced by something more animalistic, Adam's fires stoked by the hunt, the night, the nature all around them.

Jonno responded beautifully, warm hands tentatively working their way under Adam's thick thermal jumper (not sexy at all but his mother insisted), but letting Adam mostly lead as they kissed roughly, eventually breaking and tugging desperately to guide Adam's hand down where he wanted it. It was sloppy and nerve-wracking and neither knew what they were doing, but it was also messy and frantic and amazing, both having to bite corners of pillows or sleeping bags to quiet the sounds lest they draw attention from the dad in the next tent.

"That was... unexpected. I never had you pegged for wild in bed."

Adam grinned lazily, tossing the paper towels they used to clean up with on the fire Van Helsing forgot to douse, waiting for the 'evidence' to burn away before he emptied the water pot over it and crawled back into the tent.

"I like the hunt. I like being out at night, amongst nature. Gets me kind of... pumped up I guess. I just don't like sleeping bags much, they feel a bit like fuzzy coffins."

Jonno chuckled, leaned in to kiss Adam and the two managed to wriggle comfortably together into a suitable sleeping position.

"Still got one more night out here."

Adam grinned against the back of Jonno's neck, licking teasingly at the skin there and his boyfriend squirmed at the feeling, breath hitching as Adam whispered in reply.

"I know."

The day time was mostly spent fishing, with Jonno complaining his dad had brought a stake and box of garlic bulbs out with them. Adam didn't mention he had his stake in his bag too. He sucked at fishing, literally nothing wanted to come near his line and he felt a bit offended, particularly when Jonno got more than enough for lunch and dinner with ease.

Still, he was much better than Jonno at gutting and making the fish ready to cook and eat, nor did he grimace at having to wash his hands in the icy river.

"How do you not feel cold doing that?"

"I run cold, I always have. See?"

Jonno squealed in shock when Adam wrapped his freshly river-cold hand around his wrist, feeling the pulse skitter beneath his fingers. Checking for nearby parental figures, he spotted Van Helsing napping, flat out on the pier with his hat over his face for sun cover. Feeling a little bold, Adam pulled Jonno in closer.

"Maybe I'll show you tonight."

His boyfriends breath became a little ragged, eyes lit up with promises that had to wait until nightfall.

"Come on, we can surprise your dad by showing him you learnt to climb trees."

He distinctly heard sounds of complaint as they pulled on sturdy protective clothes, then searched for a couple of suitable trees. Once he got over the nerves, and paid attention to where he was putting his feet, Jonno scaled the trees no problem, reaching where Adam perched on a fairly sturdy branch to wait, cheeks flushed and leaves in his hair.

"I did it!"

"You did it!"

It took twice as long to get down, because every time Jonno looked down he realised they were quite high up and panicked. Adam kissed him in congratulations when they were both on solid ground, pinning him to the tree bark and feeling hands scrabble at his shoulders for purchase.

Adam hid a smirk behind his plastic flask lid/tea cup when Jonno volunteered for more tracking practice that night, watching surprise light its way across the adults face.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing dad, just want to make the most of being out here before we go back tomorrow. Can't find stuff like this in the city."

They weren't _that_ far away from the 'city' - they lived in a bloody village - but going by the heated looks Adam got as they got ready for tracking practice, Jonno had very specific ideas about what they would gain from the open nature area they had set up camp in.

Jonno was better that night at the tree-based hunting, possibly motivated by Adam openly getting into the whole thing until they were finally, finally crawling into their tent. The sleeping bags were as they left them, ready for them to slide in together. Adam shrugged out of his thermal jumper, tugged his t-shirt off and pressed in close to Jonno, letting his skin cool to it's natural, non-insulated temperature and noting Jonno's surprise.

"Damn, you do run cold."

"Does it bother you?"

His boyfriend shook his head, smirking lightly at him before wriggling out of his own top layers. He did hiss slightly at the first meeting of their bare chests, but he got over it fast and Adam felt like he was ablaze, surrounded by the heat of the other boy as they kissed and groped and fooled around for what could have been hours.

"We have to go camping more often. Or exploring, whatever it is that gets you like this."

"Honestly! One track mind you have."

Jonno almost looked apologetic, then he was gasping lightly as Adam's hand slipped beneath his waistband again, arching into the touch and Adam smirked against the peak of his collarbone. Jonno was just too easy sometimes.

He too, was almost sad to be leaving. It had been good, the night and nature and hunting fun, and the teenage fumbles in their tent, but now Adam was itching to get back to his mum and George, desperate to check they were ok. So he wasn't too sad to go - he would still be able to see and kiss and touch Jonno back in Stokely.

Which he did, leaning to kiss the other boy goodbye with a grin before he jumped out of the car, letting himself in to the house and lightening inside when he saw half-asleep George lazing on the sofa, and a cake-in-progress in the kitchen. They were both fine.

"How was it? Slay any vampires? Did Jonno get lost?"

"No, he was pretty good. Even climbed a couple of trees! Still thinks his dads mad for saying vampires exist. He'll get there eventually."

"You're a slayer. Dating a slayers son. Who doesn't believe in vampires. How weird."

"Could be weirder. I could be a vampire dating a slayer, or a slayers son who doesn't believe in vampires. How weird would **that** be?"

George cringed, as she always did at the idea of vampires. After unburdening himself of his gear, dirty clothes in the machine before anyone could spot the suspicious looking messes they had made of each other, Adam ducked around his mother who was lifting a huge slab of cake from the oven, grabbed snacks and joined George, who was seemingly trying to be one with the sofa.

"So, what's the next adventure you reckon?"

George tapped her fingers on her chin, contemplating the near future in between mouthfuls of jammy dodger biscuit.

"Ingrid's birthday party I guess? Into the vampire nest, according to Van Helsing."

"Well, he's not invited. And yeah, Ingrid's a goth. So is Robin, and we finally convinced him Robin does not feast on the living. Somehow I think after going to school with her for a year, I might have noticed she wasn't human. I'm a trained slayer remember."

"I want to be!"

"Only two more years George. Focus on book stuff for now, so you can ace the early tests and make sure nobody doubts my awesome baby sister."

The only thing Adam had ever really noticed about Ingrid, being of the opposite persuasion he didn't pay _that_ much attention to her, was that her perfume was really distinctive, softer and sweeter than the heavy, chemical-smelling and overpowering terrible stuff most girls in Stokely wore. He didn't think that qualified her as a member of the living dead club, all the same.

-YD-

 **This is not a one shot, there is more... Just not sure about posting it. Is this terrible?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you there was more! I'm really not that happy with this, but I can't leave a story unfinished! And despite my reputation and some parts of this chapter, I do promise it's only ever a slash fic.**

-YD-

"Are you off training again?"

"Jonno is behind, and he will only go along with it if I'm there."

George rolled her eyes, but smiled when Adam kissed her head before shouldering his backpack and shouting a goodbye to their mother.

"Six months and you still haven't convinced him vampires are real? You must be a terrible boyfriend."

"Oh behave George."

His sister grinned cheekily, burying her curly head back in "A Child's Guide to Vampire Slaying", which she had read a dozen times already but apparently it was riveting. He had skipped right to "Expert Slayers", been top of his class from day one. Clearly, he was born to kill vampires.

"Now what are we doing?"

"Rock climbing."

Jonno sighed, but gave him a soft smile when Adam helped fix his harness, then leant in to kiss him.

"It has it's perks. If you ignore your dad saying we might need to break in to a castle."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I get to watch you from behind."

Jonno flushed, dark skin glowing red at Adam's smirk.

"Ingrid Count left Stokely Grammar. Tell me that's not suspicious!"

Mr Van Helsing was still on the "Ingrid and her father are vampires" train, and Ingrid _did_ drop out of school the day before her sixteenth birthday. But she hadn't turned up all that much before, and he imagined she was thrilled to age out of legally required attendance. So he answered stiffly, checking the straps of his harness.

"She's foreign, they might have different customs."

"Don't encourage him! There's no such thing as vampires."

Jonno protested, rolling his eyes at his father and Adam. They both took to the wall, and it was apparent that Adam was the fittest of the three, scaling the wall in no time and sitting at the top, waiting for the other two.

"Don't heights make you dizzy?"

"Not at all. Can your dad actually climb?"

Jonno peered over, chuckled and then looked away, groaning.

"Don't make me look down."

It was another ten minutes before the adult made it up, and Jonno looked a little green but eventually made it back down.

"Well, that was fun."

"Hope so, you have to go again. Quicker."

"Dad!"

Laughing at the two, Adam took himself up and down the wall, confused by his own lack of fatigue sometimes. He wanted to be active all the time. But especially at night. It would be handy when he was hunting vampires for real, but for now it was mildly inconvenient that he could hardly sleep when it was dark.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted. Are we done?"

"I suppose so. One day you'll thank me Jonno!"

"If you say so dad."

Sometimes, watching the two of them together made Adam ache inside, made him miss his father terribly. Suddenly, he needed to be back with his family.

"I should get home anyway. Mum gave me a midnight curfew and it's now one in the morning."

"Oops."

He kissed Jonno on the cheek when he got out of the car, hurried up to his home and let himself in quietly. Creeping through the halls, he found George asleep on the sofa with her book still open on the floor, and his mum dozing in the armchair.

"Mum, you've done it again. Wake up."

"Bats! Where?"

George bolted upright, curly hair in disarray as she squinted through sleepy eyes. Adam had planned to simply carry her upstairs to bed, but now that was unnecessary.

"No bats, just you two falling asleep down here again."

"Y'missed curfew bat brain."

"Blame Mr Van Helsings lack of fitness. Bed, both of you."

Two sleepy females ambled up the stairs, and Adam quickly lifted a cupcake from the "reject" pile - the excess ones George got to ice nearly to death. Sickly sweet but just the right thing for midnight munchies. He looked in to see George splayed across her bed, sighing as he carefully maneuvered her to actually under her covers.

Cleaning icing residue off his teeth, Adam went and changed for bed before hopping up on his window ledge and staring out at the night sky. Sometimes he wondered what it must be like, growing up without knowing about the monsters lurking in the shadows. How strange it must be to only be focused on things like GCSEs, not how to dodge a vampire bite. Still, he had Jonno, who would come around eventually.

Hopefully _before_ Adam turned sixteen and went off to slay vampires.

" _What_ are you eating?"

"Food?"

"Adam, that burger looks raw."

Poking at his burger that smelled amazing a minute ago when he started eating it, some reddish liquid came off it.

"Huh. I swear I thought it was done. I must be overdoing it."

His mum gave him a concerned look, echoing the confusion he felt himself as he tossed the potential food poisoning in a bun. Even as he did it, he still sort of wanted it back.

"Maybe you should cut back on training for a few weeks, you're always half asleep during the day."

"I know, but the vampires won't be sleeping at night."

Adam wiped his finger before the urge to lick the red stain off became overpowering, then felt his mum wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"I lost your dad to vampires, I don't want to lose you too."

"I know. That's why I gotta train, so I can hunt them down."

He turned and gave her a squeeze back, then ate a properly cooked burger, perplexed by the notion he had sort of enjoyed the practically blue-rare one more. Definitely overdoing it.

Adam took a couple of nights off, but even when he was just lying in bed he wanted to get up, to run and train and fight. The instincts were there, and strong. Attempting to satisfy himself with studying instead, since he wasn't sleeping either way, didn't work, because it just made him itch to get out there and put the knowledge to the test.

Jonno's fifteenth birthday became a sticking point, because if he didn't start proper training soon he wouldn't be fit to go out hunting with Adam when they were sixteen. And Adam really wanted him there. Chewing on some toast in the caravan kitchen, he watched Jonno bicker back and forth with his dad yet again.

"Vampires don't exist dad!"

"They do Jonno! Tell him Adam."

His food lodged in a suddenly dry throat, leading to a rather embarrassing coughing fit until he managed to swallow some water and breathe again.

"Way to put me on the spot. He's right. They do."

Jonno looked at him like he thought the recent choking had given him oxygen deprivation ans addled his mind, but Adam stood firm and waited. Eventually, Jonno burst out laughing.

"Good one. Dad managed to get you to play along did he?"

"No. This is serious. We gave you time to come around, but it's been too long."

His boyfriends eyes went rather wide, flicking between his dad and Adam for several minutes.

"Ok, you're both crazy."

"No. I need you to believe this. Vampires killed my dad, that's why I became a slayer. That's why I have these scars on my arms" Adam rolled up his sleeve to show the stake-scratches "why I'm good at the training exercises. I'm a slayer. And vampires are real. I can prove it."

He held out a hand, silently begging Jonno to believe him, or at least trust Adam could prove it.

"Alright. Prove it."

The warm hand clasped his, and Adam smiled in gratitude.

"We need to go to my house."

Jonno watched him closely the whole car trip to his house, but followed him dutifully into the building anyway.

"Oh hi Jonno. You should have said you were bringing him over."

"Not staying mum, just showing him vampires exist."

"Oh, ok then."

His mum waved them off, George watching with mild curiousity as they climbed the stairs and Jonno was obviously offset by their casual attitude to his words.

"They believe it too?"

"Mum lost her husband, me and George lost our dad to them. Of course they do."

They turned into his room - Jonno scarcely ever came over, so he didn't see much of it and when he was, the two were generally paying more attention to bodies than books. Adam pulled open his wardrobe, shoving his clothes along to reveal the hidden panel.

"And that is?"

"Slayers stash. Here we have a stake, some specially preserved garlic, a UV grenade. This is a garlic gas canister, acts like knockout gas to a vamp. Slayers journal listing my slays, exams, handy hints."

Adam tossed each item on to his bed, the last staying in his hand as Jonno stared, mouth slightly open.

"Vampire ashes. I stood there and shoved a stake through this monster, and he crumbled to dust before my eyes. Vampires are real."

He hadn't realised until just now he was admitting to a sort of murder. Vampires weren't _people,_ but he was still a killer of sorts.

"Why are you so intent on making me believe this?"

"Because when I turn sixteen and George can start training, I'm leaving to hunt these creatures. Ideally, I want you to train and be ready to come with me. Or at least understand why I had to leave."

He wasn't sure if Jonno was now just certain he was bat-shit crazy, or if he was even taking anything on board.

"Alright."

Adam had to check he wasn't hearing things, looking incredulously at his boyfriend.

"Really?"

"I don't think you would make _all_ this up, especially about your dad, just to play along with my dad. I just... my mum left us cus of his vampire obobsession. This is a lot to take in."

"I know."

Jonno sank down onto his bed, then jumped up with a grimace. He reached behind himself, hand coming up with the stake Adam had tossed on his bed.

"I could make _so_ many jokes right now."

"Please don't, your dad is outside. And be careful, that's sharp."

Jonno kissed him, and Adam was happy everything was ok, at least for a minute.

He was probably still a little reticent right up until they took him to the guild for his first class, but Jonno threw himself into the slayer training. It was a little frustrating to go through all the early stuff again, but at least he could keep track of how Jonno was doing. Boredom was worth his boyfriends safety.

"Come on, surely you've read enough about argentalium!"

"Just because you've passed all your tests. Top of your class. Swot."

Feeling mature, Adam stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and resumed his half hearted attempt at the crossword in 'Slayer Chronicles'. Mostly it just talked about how important it was to slay vampires, which was a given. Adam only kept them for the puzzles, and George liked the "Barry the Bat" comic strips - it was a real bat who didn't like vampires making them look bad. Sometimes it had garlic-based recipes like "ten tasty ways to repel vampires", which usually led to their mother cooking a lot.

"Dad is still swearing Ingrid and her dad are vampires."

"I disagree. You only hope he's wrong cus you fancy Ingrid."

Adam had made his peace long ago with the fact any male who wasn't gay like himself looked at Ingrid. And that included his boyfriend, who frequently said "he liked girls, and he liked Adam".

"I don't know-"

"Don't deny it. I'm not bothered. Unless you cheat on me. Then I'll be practicing these vampire torture techniques on you. And I don't mean the feather duster. That's assuming George doesn't just kill you."

"Your little sister is terrifying."

"She will make one hell of a slayer."

Adam was infinitely proud of his sister. George had dealt with their fathers death far better than he had, and she was already excited about being able to become a slayer, and she was only _eleven_.

"No kidding."

The crossword was finished before Jonno was done studying, Adam colouring in the comic strip with his pen out of sheer boredom.

"Alright, I'm done. I need to pass this test or dad won't take us camping again."

Brown eyes darkened further, near black with desire and Adam felt it wind down into his stomach, following the allusions.

"Hmm. Maybe we should find your dad a girlfriend. Then we could go camping alone."

Jonno chuckled, stacking his books and pocketing his sheaf of notes.

"After that woman who swore she communicated with an alien through an implant in her nose? Pass."

"She was a special kind of batty. If it wouldn't make us step brothers I would say set him up with my mum. Though she's way too good for him."

His boyfriend burst out laughing, the mirth in his face doing funny things to Adam's stomach. Jonno was just too attractive sometimes. _Edible._ The thought came out of nowhere, and Adam pushed it away, putting it down to the fact they had had very little time for alternative 'activities' since Jonno started believing.

He had two years catch up knowledge and exams to do on top of that year, while Adam was studying for early graduation from Slayer training - he wanted to be ready to leave the day after Georges twelfth birthday, not be stuck doing exams until he was seventeen. He would leave anyway, but graduation meant access to better weapons and Slayer-issue travel gear. It would just make his life easier to have graduated.

"Have they accepted your application for early graduation?"

"First stage, yeah. Now I have to pass preliminary test one and two, then they'll let me take the graduation tests before I turn sixteen."

"You are like, the number one trainee slayer ever."

Adam shrugged, just glad he was being given the chance to be done quicker.

"I mean it, you're amazing. Natural hunter, brilliant reflexes, fast, strong, smart. Hell, even your sense of smell is better than most. And on top of that you're a great big brother, son, boyfriend."

Thoroughly blushing now, Adam couldn't help ducking his head shyly as Jonno sang his praises.

"I love you."

That stopped him short, honesty and emotion blatant in his boyfriends expression. By the time he found his voice, Jonno had gone right to regret and backtracking.

"Sorry, I uh, I don't know where that came from, ignore me."

Kissing him just to shut him up, Adam smiled.

"I love you too. Idiot. Now come on, let's get out of here."

Managing to yank Jonno out of the oh so dull slayer study library, Adam laughed as he was chased down the street by his boyfriend. Both did regular training for fitness, so the ten miles from Guild to Stokely weren't much hardship even at a run. Disappearing behind some trees, he put the newbies tracking skills to the test.

"You and nature at night time."

"Yep. You love it."

Jonno grinned, well, for as long as he could before Adam kissed him, pressing him into the tree and letting hands wander. Even deeply invested in groping at his boyfriend, Adam still felt the hairs rise on his neck, prickling when there was a swooping sound nearby and they broke apart. Flushed and Jonno looking slightly glazed, he recognised Ingrid Count in the woods, pale skin almost glowing. Just like his really.

"Looks like you're not the only night owl. We should go."

Adam was listening, he was, but Ingrid Count was looking right at him. Right through him almost. Something tugged inside him for a minute, almost like recognition. It was madness - he had seen her at school a hundred times and barely even noticed her.

"Hey, I thought you alone were immune to her charms."

Snapping out of their silent reverie, Adam looked back at Jonno.

"I thought I saw... Never mind. Let's go."

He took off running, making sure he heard Jonno's footsteps behind him before he got into speed. Jonno was panting by the time they got back, Adam's higher level of fitness obvious as he caught his breath in seconds.

"What's up? Don't say nothing."

Unsure himself, Adam dragged Jonno into a kiss.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, we're celebrating."

It was gone midnight by now, his boyfriend quietly maneuvered into Adam's bedroom. He felt guilty using the obvious effect he had on Jonno and his attention span, but Adam didn't want to think that night. Tonight he was a normal teenager, celebrating that his boyfriend loved him. Jonno was nervous, but then so was he - they hadn't gone 'all the way' before, hands shaking and nerves thick in the air.

"Come on, I want this."

He whispered it, pleading and praying Jonno took the offer, swallowing pained whimpers as he was prepped and penetrated, guilt marring arousal until pleasure finally quieted his mind. He was sore and aching, but Jonno was smiling and most importantly, he _wasn't talking._

It was worse when they woke - Adam couldn't walk straight, and his mother and sister noticed. Jonno, the traitor, ran off home and left him to be mercilessly taunted. Still, he had sidestepped the bizarre moment last night.

The next night, it was three am before he felt brave enough to climb out of his window, knowing it would be churlish not to carry his stake and cursing as it scratched along his forearm. Not bothering to cover it - he was full of powerful painkillers for the ache left by Jonno, Adam set off to Stokely Castle. He was questioning his sanity the entire time, but his legs carried him there anyway.

Ingrid was waiting at the bottom of the hill for him.

"You're bleeding."

She never had been big on "hello", even at school.

"And you... have no heartbeat."

Instinct had him looking for a pulse in her neck, but there wasn't the faintest flicker. Nothing.

Mr Van Helsing was right.

"What were you doing five miles from a Slayers Guild? Are you suicidal?"

Ingrid pressed a finger to her mouth, indicating with her head for him to follow her. Slayers instinct was to stake first, ask questions later. But Adam needed answers, and apparently so did Ingrid - she hadn't killed him yet. So he followed her. _How_ she ran steadily in those heavy boots was beyond him, but he kept pace until they came to a deserted stretch of derelict buildings.

"Charming."

"Private. My father would have killed you on the spot if he overheard us talking."

Perching on the dusty remnants of an old wall (after a cursory check for unstable floors above), Adam rolled up his sleeve, leaving his stake in easy reach. Ingrid eyed the bleeding cut, watching him clean it with practiced detachment. The light came from a splintered, broken piece of wooden furniture that Ingrid set alight, clicking her fingers to flood the room with flickering warmth and crackling sounds.

"Are _you_ suicidal?"

Arms littered with thick white scars, all down from the wrist, he could see how she might get the idea.

"No. Common trainee slayer injury, and the wood we use seems to irritate my skin so they scar pretty badly. So, while we're being all polite and civilised apparently" Adam had to stop and bite his lip as he pressed the dressing over his cut "you're a vampire. I'm a slayer."

"Astute. I think we both already knew that. Stake. Fire. Fangs."

Ingrid's canines elongated, confirming what he already knew and Adam had to fight the urge to throw his stake. Even more so when she came closer, though she kept her hands held up to show she was technically unarmed - if he didn't count the teeth.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already."

"Then what are you doing?"

His heart hammered slighty as Ingrid leaned in closer to his neck, though he did see she had put her fangs away. Good news since his pulse was spiking nervously.

She _sniffed_ him.

"You smell wrong."

"How do you mean, wrong?"

"You smell like... I don't know. Human. But not."

Ingrid swept back from him, returning to her side of the fire as they surveyed each other. His question fell from his mouth before he could stop it, needing to know.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Curiousity."

Rolling his stake between his hands, Adam looked at her. He had been so sure she wasn't... but now he felt stupid for not seeing it.

"Why aren't you waving your stake? Not that it isn't refreshing to have a conversation without drooling."

"I'm gay, you're not my type. As for this?" He held up the stake, point down in a show of... promise? He didn't know "I have questions."

"I was hunting."

"Humans?"

He **had** to ask.

"Not around here. Churlish, too many slayers. Not that I don't consider sharpening my fangs on the Branagh family every time they turn up in my castle. At least there's plenty of livestock. For now it'll do."

Adam wasn't sure he believed her, but slayers did keep close eyes on any local deaths. So far, no vampiric ones. Her look of distaste said plenty about her future intentions to move up to more... human based hunts.

"Why did you become a slayer? You're a bit young."

"Training starts at twelve now. Vampires killed my father, someone had to protect my family."

Shifting his legs up so he could rest his arms across his bent knees, he wondered where 'chat with vampire girl' came under training.

"Does Will know you're a vampire?"

"No. We aren't _supposed_ to reveal ourselves unless we're turning them. I haven't decided that I am yet."

"Don't. If you cared about him, you wouldn't force your curse on him."

"That's what you see vampirism as? A curse?"

"Slayers saying. Better dead than undead."

He tried to imagine someone turning Jonno, or his mum or sister. Turned into monsters. It made him shudder, nauseated.

They lapsed into silence again, and Adam checked his watch.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but you should go. Sun will rise soon."

"Want a ride back? I noticed you were grimacing as you sat down."

Adam felt his cheeks flush, considering shaking his head but also an infinitesimal amount of curious about how fast she could go.

"So long as you keep your fangs to yourself."

"Keep your stake away from me and deal."

As he stood still, letting Ingrid grab his arm and pull him along at terrifying speeds, then an exhilarating moment where she made him **fly,** Adam wondered if he was about to wake up from a dream. It definitely felt like one. Ingrid seemed surprised he didn't throw up though.

The morning dawned, and after a long shower while contemplating the complexities of the war between slayers and vampires, Adam wasn't sure he hadn't dreamt the entire thing. If it weren't for the fresh stake-scratch on his arm, he would be totally convinced it was some huge hallucination.

He was notably distracted all day - Jonno asked if he regretted what they had done, and even George stopped teasing him. Both times, his excuse was upcoming tests.

In reality, he was questioning himself.

He was a vampire slayer, no doubt about it. So why did he warn Ingrid to avoid the sun? Trust her to get him home safely? It made no sense. And he was probably the only guy in Stokely who couldn't blame her being attractive - he saw their point, vampirism aside, but he just wasn't interested in _girls._

"What's wrong with me?"

Drowning himself in studies, he passed his two preliminaries with full marks. That meant he was eligible for the early tests, which meant he had to push his physical training harder. He missed school days to study for the big tests, broke curfew constantly while out running or hiking, tracking and climbing.

"Adam. I know you take this stuff seriously son, but I'm worried about you."

"I have to pass my tests to be ready to leave. Would you rather I went unprepared?"

Adam had constant energy lately, spurred on by being _so close._ And if he was honest with himself, he couldn't question why he hadn't told anyone about the vampires up the hill when his mind was full of staking distance, UV gun charges and the like. His clock blinked 1:37am at him, but he knew sleep was nowhere near. He was getting hungry though.

Tap tap tap.

He just about leapt out of his skin at the sound, turning to see a bat hanging outside his window. Needing to be certain, he stood and looked directly into it's eyes. If he wasn't mistaken, the bat rolled it's eyes. The small furry head turned this way and that, then the bat dropped and Ingrid Count was hovering outside his window. The window itself was open, but Ingrid couldn't get through it. She hadn't been invited in, and he had a line of deterrent across the ledge.

Pressing a finger to his mouth, he made a decision and brushed the line aside before whispering to the vampire floating outside his window.

"Come in."

He was insane. But also very glad the Giles females had argentalium liquid mixed into their bedroom door paint - not that they knew about it. Adam had maybe been a little over the top with precautions for them.

Ingrid zipped past him, then there was a _vampire in his room._ She looked around in confusion, taking in the anatomically correct bat toys, books on vampires and slaying there was the little bat sticker on his window from George, and she could probably still feel the argentalium in the house even when it wasn't right next to her.

"I'm in a slayers house. Me. Ingrid Dracula."

Oh right. Of course her surname couldn't be Count. That would make her father Count Count.

"There's a vampire in my bedroom. A girl vampire. My boyfriend would be horrified."

They both spoke softly, but caught every word the other said. Adam shoved his books up one end of his bed and sat on the other, indicating Ingrid could sit in his desk chair. She did, flicking through his work with a distasteful look, passing comments.

"Wrong. Wrong. Feel free to try that, you'll be eaten in seconds. All that does is give you an infection. Doesn't bother us at all."

"If you tell me, I can take notes. Though I suppose I would have to explain where I got the information. And you don't strike me as the 'tell the enemy trade secrets' type either."

Ingrid chuckled lightly, one slender hand lifting to brush her fringe off her face a little.

"You still smell weird. Why?"

"How do I know? Everyone smells funny to me, but I've always had a heightened sense of smell. Doctors say it means a tiny part of my brain is a couple millimetres bigger than most. I don't really think about it."

"Or you're a vampire. Though you would probably have noticed by now, eating raw meat and struggling to sleep. Wanting to bite your slayer boyfriend. Excellent refractory period. Hmm, what else happened that was fun? Toothache. Body functions slowing down... I'm still trying to avoid Will noticing I have little body heat now."

Adam felt a lead weight settle in his stomach. He had experienced every single one of those things. No. She was winding him up. Adam was human, and going through a tough situation. Everything she had said could be put down to lack of sleep, puberty, stress. And besides, his parents were both human. Adam would _know_ if he was growing fangs.

"Adam? It is Adam, right?"

"Yeah." Shaking his head to clear the thought, he nodded, voice a little stronger. "Yeah, Adam."

"You look like you just saw a ghost. Wait. You **have** noticed that stuff. Haven't you?"

Hands shaking, Adam was _not_ dignifying the walking corpse with even considering such a ridiculous notion. What was he even **doing**? He had invited her in to his home! He had put George and their mother at risk.

He must have lost his mind.

Adam reached for the stake beneath his pillow, standing up and aiming it at Ingrid. She backed up, out of sheer surprise more than actual fear judging by her face.

"Get out. And don't come back if you don't want slayers at your door."

Her face hardened quickly, fangs descending.

"You're almost sixteen. You can't avoid it forever."

And a blink later, she was gone. He replaced the argentalium line, closed his window and dropped to the floor. He was an embarassment to the Guild. Top of his class and letting vampires go free. Though he knew why - Ingrid hadn't once tried to attack him, even when he was bleeding right in front of her. That's why she left alive tonight. And he wasn't going to report them to the Guild... She might tell them she thought he was a vampire. Then he would be killed just to be on the safe side.

Even if it was impossible.

Adam got no sleep that night, trawling through his books for every sign of impending vampirism. Usually, he would be studying this to recognise child vampires. Now he was trying desperately to deny the words fit him. That they kept fitting him.

The next morning, skin crawling, Adam made sure to impress on George she should make the most of her time before training.

"Make friends. Do kids stuff. Eat too much cake. You have a year until you can start training, have some fun before you're worrying about stakes and tracking. Please?"

George looked up at him, intelligence beyond her years analyzing the shift in Adam. Eventually, a bright smile split her face and she nodded.

"Sure thing bro. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You take a break. Me and mum are worried."

"I have a fitness exam tomorrow night. How about the night after, us three do junk food and movies? Deal?"

"Deal!"

Adam passed his fitness test with ease, the run, then climb barely breaking a sweat. Strength wasn't a mandatory test, because the Guild accepted that seventeen year old girls may not be as physically strong as teenage boys full of testosterone. So long as they could carry the standard backpack weight up a wall climb, that was all they needed. And the bag wasn't that heavy.

They let him take his target practice exam that night too, and he was commended by the elder slayers, cheered by his peers and awed by the twelve- and thirteen-year old trainees, everyone turning out to see the slayers golden boy take his early exams.

He was _not a vampire._

The promised break night was enough to coconfirm, to his mother, that Adam was just under stress from his tests as he feigned smiles, laughed in the right places when George cracked jokes and ate the pizza and cake like it didn't make his stomach feel turbulent.

He spent the next night with Jonno - who was allowed to stay over one night a month until Adam stopped breaking curfew constantly - and it just made him feel stranger. Jonno was so _hot,_ making Adam acutely aware of what Ingrid had said about her boyfriend noticing her lack of warmth.

"Are you ok? You've been... I dunno, distant."

"It's just these tests. I have a lot of expectations built up after being top of my class and stuff. And I really want to ace these tests. I just... I want to know my dad would be proud of me."

His boyfriends expression softened, warm hand smoothing over his face and pushing his short fringe up. He let Jonno initiate the kiss, but made sure to deepen it, to turn up the intensity until Jonno was a little cross eyed, thinking only of getting Adam's pyjama bottoms off and their bodies connected.

Successful in exhausting Jonno, Adam got to lay silently crying while his boyfriend slept on unaware. He could blame it on pain, he supposed. But that wasn't it. Adam was scared. Terrified. He was sixteen in a couple of months, and two tests off graduating training. Only now, he wasn't sure which side of the war he belonged to anymore.

Rolling over to face the sleeping boy, Adam tried and failed to not look at the base of his neck. There were a couple of fading marks there, mostly disguised by the naturally dark skin and Adam hadn't dared use teeth. The longer he looked at them, the sicker he felt.

That was another night he didn't sleep. Another night where he was fighting the urge to be outside, in nature hunting... anything. His muscles started to shake with suppressing the _need._ The _need to **hunt.**_

Nothing amiss was apparent when Jonno woke up - Adam had already showered, cleaning the evidence of his turmoil away before pulling on comfortable clothes. Jonno followed suit, quietly eating breakfast opposite him - his mum and George were out for the week now, visiting family members. Adam had declined going as it clashed with his tests.

"I need to study for my tests. You?"

"I'll come with, I practically live in the Slayer library anyway."

Jonno's exams weren't nearly as intense as his - Adam was graduating while Jonno was training. So in reality, Jonno was asking if Adam wanted to study some more by saying that was his plan anyway. Mr Van Helsing came by daily to check on Adam, usually bringing Jonno along before collecting him at night. He had been invited to stay in the caravan for the week so he wouldn't be alone, but again he declined citing the fact he had a quiet place to study.

He had to know.

When the two females returned, they could probably read how little Adam was sleeping and eating in his face, but said nothing. He got hugs off them both, escaping to keep up his running and climbing.

The next night, George was out at a friends sleepover or other - she had taken Adam's words to heart.

"Mum?"

"Son?"

"Is... was Michael my real father?"

She dropped her glass, the dark liquid splashing across the floor reeking of coconut. Some kind of tropical alcohol, he supposed.

" _What?_ "

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. It's getting more obvious by the month that I don't look like him. I'm leaving soon, I want to know."

She didn't answer immediately, bending down to clean up her mess and nicking her finger on a glass. The _scent_ of blood hit him, saliva pooling in his mouth and Adam had to bite his tongue to stop the urge to bite his mother. Blood filled his mouth then, plenty distraction for the time it took his mother to clean up the mess and put a plaster over the cut.

"He was your father every way that mattered."

"So, no? I'm not saying he wasn't my father. I just... I wanted to know before I go."

Sally Giles sighed, pouring herself another drink and not meeting his eyes.

"I had a very, _very_ drunken one night stand at Whitby Goth Festival. Michael knew. We weren't quite dating yet, but he said one too many minty alcoholic drinks was not a good enough reason. He never saw you as anything but his own."

"And you never told me."

"He wanted to tell you. When we lost him... I didn't want to taint your memories of him."

Adam had his answer now, so he let the matter seep away.

"Sorry, I was a little bull headed there. I just wanted to know. He was my father, that's still just as true. Thanks for being honest mum."

Adam gave his mother a hug, waited until he thought she wasn't going to break down crying before he went to his room.

He needed to talk to Ingrid.

He needed to pass his tests.

Tests first. Ingrid would still be there after.

Ironically, slaying a vampire was not actually a mandatory part of graduation. Adam's slays were mostly luck - he was training when they came across them. So when he had finished the last paper, half the Guild hanging around waiting with him, it was his last hurdle.

"One hundred percent. Again. Congratulations Giles, you passed."

There was cheering, and Jonno kissed him, George hugged him and starry eyed trainee teens clamoured for his attention, asking for tips and hints. He got his badge, pocket slayers kit and official "Graduation" certificate. Now he could, in theory, grab the correct gear and take off. He was seriously considering it.

He had taken to bandaging his arms in advance now, saving him further injuries from stakes. It did mean always wearing long sleeves, but so did the scars really. As the building started emptying out, Adam started selecting his stuff. Slayer issue backpack, with fifteen individual hidden pockets inside, and several more on the outside. He got his new clothes, camo trousers, heavy weather jumper and military boots.

The growing suspicion in his mind meant he probably shouldn't carry anything directly made from argentalium or garlic. He bagged UV grenades, a crossbow and the stakes it fired. Sleeping bag and tent. Stasis spray. A few of the compact UV torches too, a fairly new invention and far less bulky than the Transylvanian Torch favoured by Mr Van Helsing.

At least now, he was ready to leave anytime. Jonno could keep an eye on George if he had to go before she turned twelve.

"Come on bro! Mum made cake!"

George had waited mostly-patiently for him to be done, knowing he would want to choose his stuff immediately.

"How did she know we would be celebrating?"

"Never a doubt. You're a swot."

Shouldering the backpack over his new outfit, Adam got his Guild ID done up too, then they were ready to go home. He dropped the backpack in his room, packed the jumper and a few other things and ditched the trousers for black.

Adam forced his way through the celebrations, bit his duvet before he gave in to the urge to bite Jonno as they fucked that night, then dropped the heavy duty pack out of the window, following it down and pulling it back on. Looking up at Stokely Castle, he knew this was utter madness. He couldn't be a vampire. But he had to know for sure.

Jogging through the deserted village that night, he stopped more than once, considering just going home and forgetting all of this, clinging to the absolute of "I'm not a vampire."

"Changed your mind?"

Ingrid materialized next to him, eyeing his clothes and bag. Adam was too emotional to care, looking up at her - he was short and she wore heels.

"I need help."

She opened her mouth to answer, then pressed a finger to his and pointed down the way he had come.

"We have company."

Adam dropped the backpack, hid it behind the stone wall and tried to think fast.

"Forgive me."

Ingrid didn't get a chance to ask what for before Adam kissed her. It was weird and awkward and she was **cold,** colder than him. She didn't respond, but she didn't have to. Jonno's voice was what he needed to hear, to know he had seen it.

"Adam?"

-YD-

 **I had to rewrite the second half of this, and it ended up being so long my two shot will now be a three shot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This and Porphyria needed updating, but I'm terrible and forget a lot.**

 **I know _exactly_ where I want this story to go, and it annoys me that my brain offers all these excellent ideas and endings for stories but the actual fleshing out is always annoyingly difficult. So if this chapter _sucks_ like a hungry vampire, I'm terribly sorry.**

-YD-

With any luck, Ingrid's stunned expression was mistook by Jonno for annoyance at being interrupted. And Adam's twisting stomach full of guilt came across as casual indifference to the hurt on his boyfriends face.

"What the..."

"I would say it's not what you think, but somehow I doubt you would believe me."

Technically, it was true - he was struggling to come to grips with it himself, Jonno was _not_ going to believe the situation at hand.

"So much for being all high and mighty, immune to her charms!"

Adam wanted nothing more than to apologise and explain himself, but he needed to get rid of Jonno and he needed to do it now. Emotional pain be damned.

"So I lied. Now get out of here. Two's company, three's a crowd."

He saw the tears, felt the knife of anguish in his chest twist a little harder as Jonno choked up a little, then turned and ran back down the hill. As soon as her superior senses told they were alone again, she scowled and spat on the ground.

"That was thoroughly uncomfortable. Never do that again."

"Wasn't planning on it. Told you, not my type but nothing else would have got him to go back."

Ingrid turned around, indicating her head towards the castle.

"Grab your bag, we shouldn't talk outside."

Shouldering his backpack, they climbed the steep driveway to the castle doors. Ingrid held up a hand, peering around before she beckoned him in silently. Careful to make as little noise as possible - Adam was in a vampires castle! - he followed her inside, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the almost complete darkness.

He heard Ingrid snap her fingers, then the room was flooded with flickering candle light. He saw the throne at the end of the cavernous room, spotted the bottle of some dark red liquid on the table next to a skull. He could kind of see how Van Helsing snr thought they were vampires now, if he had ever set foot in here.

"So, what are you? Are you sure you weren't adopted?"

Straight to the point then. Ingrid indicated the chair he was nearest, so Adam dropped his bag to the floor and tentatively sat in the offered seat.

"I am one hundred percent positive my mother is my mother. However, I have very recently discovered my father wasn't my father. So apparently, some vampire who turned up at Whitby Goth Festival about sixteen years ago has managed to change my entire life. Well, assuming you can even be half and half?"

"Yep. It's called a dimidius, and it is very, very illegal. Dad, stop loitering in a doorway and be blatant about your eavesdropping."

Adam turned to see Mr Count - or rather, Count Dracula - step into the room, looking rather put out about being caught listening in. He supposed he should probably be concerned - he was apparently an illegal half breed, meaning these vampires may well kill him. That was a vampires usual solution.

"Whitby Goth Festival, you say?"

His accent was more obvious than Ingrid's soft Romanian undertones, but he spoke low and commanding even with nerves writ clear across his features.

"Yeah. My mum said she had some drunken one night stand, but my dad - or step dad, I suppose, said one too many minty alcoholic drinks wouldn't change how he felt about her. I never knew until now."

"What was your name? I don't believe we've met."

Ingrid was eyeing her father closely, as though she knew something Adam didn't.

"Adam. Adam Giles."

The male vampire 'whooshed' off, leaving Adam even _more_ confused.

"Was it something I said?"

"He's an idiot. Ignore him."

He had barely let out a humorless chuckle before there was more whooshing, and then there was a Polaroid picture being jammed under Adam's nose.

"Does she... look familiar?"

Even through the thick white makeup, even before he caught the scrawl at the bottom that said _Sally Giles,_ Adam recognised the picture immediately. His nose, George's eyes.

"That's my mum. Why do you have this?"

He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it out loud to make it real.

"I... I may have been at that festival. And perhaps had a few too many creme de menthe. I also might have... gotten a little friendly with the breather woman."

"Well, now I've got two mongrel half breed brothers. What is it with you and breathers?"

Turning back to Ingrid, Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you dating Will?"

Ingrid scowled, and Adam had a brief concern for his personal safety. Right now, Adam was trying to think of anything but what it would mean to be a trained slayer and a blooded warrior, when as it transpired he was half the thing he desired to kill.

"You're remarkably calm for a slayer who just found out he's half biter."

"A slayer?"

Count Dracula looked at Adam very strangely, as if he expected this to be some elaborate attempt on his life. Unlife. He _did_ have a bag full of slayer gear... it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility he could slay the vampire who was also apparently his biological father.

"Adam Giles, trained slayer. Freshly graduated."

He tossed his shiny new Slayers Guild ID onto the table. The male vampire snatched it up, scanning it in blatant confusion.

"How could my issue become such a ridiculous thing?"

Growling, Adam felt his temper spike fast and yanked the card back.

"I don't care that you contributed a drunken mistakes worth of DNA to me. You are **not** my father. My father was killed by vampires, and I trained to protect my family."

Realisation dawned, harsh and painful as he fell back into his seat.

"Now I have to figure out how to protect them from myself."

"Melodrama. Very Dracula."

Ingrid didn't appear much concerned that she had a previously-unknown brother. But then, Ingrid didn't seem all that concerned with anything but her make-up and her boyfriend.

"My name is Adam Giles. I'm _not_ a Dracula."

"When are you sixteen?"

Ingrid dismissed his argument altogether, moving on quickly.

"Next month. Is that important?"

"Well, your sixteenth birthday is going to rewrite your whole body whether you accept this or not."

"Oh, _great._ "

Fiddling nervously with his sleeve, Adam closed his eyes and tried to think straight.

"Wait. Am I... is this going to keep affecting me before? I mean, am I a danger to my family before I'm sixteen?"

Ingrid tilted her head, considering his question and playing idly with her hair.

"It varies. Some people it only affects the last couple of days, others a few weeks. Short temper, bad sleep. Senses going haywire. I once briefly saw nothing but a bloodbag with Will's name on it, and flowers started dying in my hands. That was... two weeks before. Oh, and I set fire to a few things. Broke a door."

Feeling each short, sharp sentence grate on his frayed nerves, Adam cut her off.

"So yes then?"

"Yes."

Pulling his knees up and against his chest, Adam barely restrained the urge to start rocking back and forth like a child.

"What am I going to do? I'd rather die than hurt them."

"Well, you could off yourself. Terribly messy though."

Ingrid was no deep, meaningful confidant, Adam remembered. Gritting his teeth, he ground out a reply.

"Not helping."

"Well, you shall stay here obviously! My son!"

Hearing those words, from Count fucking Dracula's mouth, it made it all close around him until he felt like he couldn't breath. Clutching at his head as he tried to contain it, Adam felt a pulse of molten anger rush through his system - he didn't _ask_ to be half vampire. What sick sort of test of character was this?

"Well you can't blame me for that one."

Ingrid's voice cut through his dark thoughts, and Adam realised he could smell smoke. Turning around, he saw the weird throne-like chair at the head of the dining table was on fire. The Count was shouting something along the lines of 'Renfield!' and glaring at Ingrid for whatever reason.

"What... was that _me_?"

Ingrid nodded, but Adam got no further than horrified fascination before his mobiles ringtone filled the air. His mums name flashed across the screen, no doubt wondering why he was gone in the middle of the night. He wavered over the 'answer' button until the call was about to cut out, pressing it and suddenly regretting it.

"Hello?"

"Adam Giles, where in the name of sanity are you? Do you _know_ what time it is?"

He didn't have an answer. With his father? His new sister? With vampires? Apparently, he was silent too long, as his mum prompted him again.

"Adam?"

"Me and Jonno had a fight. I needed some air. I'll be home soon. I'm sorry for worrying you mum."

Even to his chaotic mind, the words sounded hollow and non-believable. Either his mother was too tired to notice, or it didn't translate over the phone. Either way, she bought it.

"Alright. Don't disappear on us like that again."

Guilt twisting into a sickening knot around his organs, Adam choked out an agreement, then a goodbye. Placing his phone back in his pocket, Adam turned desperate eyes to Ingrid.

"What do I do?"

"Go home. Convince them you're alright. Do what you have to, then come back here. That's assuming you want them to be safe."

"What about Jonno?"

"I'll deal with him."

"You can't kill him!"

His vehement defence won an expression of surprise from Ingrid, but she nodded anyway.

"No, I won't. But where do you think the first place he would look for you was if you vanished?"

Conceding her point, Adam allowed her to put his slayer backpack aside with a promise not to set it alight. For now at least. He had the feeling she wouldn't _always_ be quite so amicable.

As he jogged home, Adam felt sick and shaky under the night sky. Everything... _his whole life,_ it was all falling down around him. It had already cost him Jonno, and it was about to cost him his family. His identity itself was hanging in the balance - Adam was a trained slayer, he had spent the last three and a half years hating, killing, driving himself to defeat vampires.

Even that was tainted - all his advantages, they all came from some fucking hybrid DNA Adam had never known was here he was, thirty days left to decide if suicide was genuinely the best he could do.

"Son?"

He barely noticed he was back until his mum's voice cut through his mind, a blur of George appearing in the kitchen - sleepy and in pyjamas, but awake to see her big brother got home safely.

"Sorry. I didn't plan on scaring you guys. Just needed some air."

"What happened?"

"Long story. Can we talk about it later?"

George deliberated, then grabbed Adam and dragged him to the armchair. She sat across his lap, curly head burrowed in tight against his neck. She hadn't done this since their... _her_ father had died, though she wasn't crying right now.

"Making sure you don't vanish again. Night Adam!"

Accepting he was there at least until morning, Adam shifted to get comfortable and closed his eyes. He should make the most of it really, he was about to lose all of this. Keeping a secure arm around his little sister, he let his mind go blank even if he doubted he would sleep.

To his surprise, Adam opened his eyes to a face full of curls where George and her wild hair had taken over in the night. He was loathe to move her when she was so _quiet,_ but his leg was numb and he needed the bathroom.

"Come on sunshine. Up and at em!"

"Ugh, mornings. Vampires get to sleep in, why not me?"

"Don't let mum catch you saying that, she'll wash your mouth out with garlic water."

George chuckled as she rubbed her eyes, letting Adam claim his lower limbs back and hope she didn't notice his whole body tighten at the mention of vampires. They spent the morning lazing around, but he couldn't avoid the subject of his late night jaunt and it's excuse.

"So, what happened? I woke up and your door and window were wide open, both of you gone."

Adam sighed into his coffee - ignoring the fact his taste buds were beginning to change, the sugar he had added now sickly and overpowering - and placed the mug down.

"I'm not really sure. It was a really stupid fight, he left and I'm so used to climbing I just hopped out my window. Went for a run to clear my head, I am sorry for scaring you though."

That was a total lie, except that he had left through his window, but there was no way he could even begin to explain what had transpired the night before. What was going to happen soon. George's birthday was in two days... could he hold on until then? One look at his baby sister, excited for the beginning of Slayer training, answered his question.

Of course.

Ingrid appeared at his window that night around 2am, the argentalium line across his window already gone. He invited her in automatically, mind on the fact he would need the same thing perilously soon.

"What's the hold up?"

"You didn't say it had to be tonight. It's George's birthday in a couple of days. I'm staying for that, I always said I wouldn't leave before she could start training."

"Sentimental."

"She's my sister. Like you are, apparently. And given that you haven't killed me yet, or turned Will, my guess is there may be a **shred** of _sentimentality_ in you too. Two days. That's all I want."

She rolled her eyes, but eventually the edges of her frown softened and she nodded. Adam accepted he couldn't stay and put his family at risk, but he would be damned if this monstrous curse would steal making George happy on her birthday.

"Here."

Ingrid held out a closed fist, which Adam stared at in confusion until she yanked his hand out. Something heavy and metallic dropped into his hand, and the silk bag opened to reveal a silver cross charm on a chain.

"What is it?"

"Argentalium. Hence the bag. Stole it from dads slayer trophy collection."

Adam tried not to think about how that probably meant his... _father_ had killed it's previous owner, waiting for Ingrid to explain what it was for.

"Give it to your little sister. Looks like silver, but will keep her safe. I was concerned you would refuse to leave, and I don't want to clean up your mess. You may as well have that peace of mind anyway."

He didn't know what to say. That was a degree of thoughtfulness Adam had learned long ago vampires were in no way capable of. He could feel the specific signature argentalium always had that distinguished it from pure silver, but Adam knew no other slayer could tell. At least, not when it was as well-made as the charm in his hand - usually, the process of blending it with garlic dulled the sheen, but he was holding something bright, shining.

"Thank you."

Ingrid cringed, reminding him she had never been big on sappy words back at school but he couldn't _not_ vocalise his appreciation for the unbelievable gift she gave him. Peace of mind for his baby sisters safety. Clenching the necklace tight in his palm, his skin didn't quite hurt but it definitely knew the thing he held was a danger to him. Or would be. He slipped it back in the bag, pulling the drawstring closed again and placing it on his desk.

"Two days. I'll be back then, and we're leaving if I have to drag you, so be ready."

He nodded stiffly, and she left in a blur of black seconds later. He had no idea what he was heading in to, except it was away from being a _vampire_ in his family of slayers, away from where George was at risk from him.

Adam packed a few things into a duffle bag he hadn't used for a while, small things he wanted to keep regardless of where he was. A few of his favourite t-shirts, pictures of his family, the stake his mum made him for his thirteenth birthday - it had his name on and everything, she had spent days buffing and polishing it up beautifully.

A photo of him and Jonno gave him pause - did he want to remember the crushed expression Jonno had before he ran away every time he looked at it? His mind went back and forth, even in his fitful sleep. He slid the photo out of the glass frame, folded it up tightly and shoved it in his wallet. Just in case.

The foreknowledge Adam had planned to leave by sixteen meant his packing went without comment, though he said mostly it was just tidying up for now. George's birthday rolled up, which led to nearly three dozen people crammed into Stokely's Bowling Alley - half of whom were trainee slayers.

Jonno didn't come - Adam knew his dad was banned from the alley, after the Halloween incident the previous year. He got multiple thinly veiled propositions from the other teen slayers, but each one made him feel like there was ice in his lungs. They wouldn't want him if they _knew_. And he **still** loved Jonno. Just, couldn't have him. Not now.

George was in her element at the centre of attention, soundly thrashing everyone at bowling and practically rolling in gift wrap. Anyone who wasn't a slayer, or at the party, would probably be very confused by the books on vampires amongst Indiana Jones and archaeological study. When it came to his gift, he was a little nervous someone would work it out. His mum loved it, cooing admiringly.

"Oh, that's beautiful Adam!"

George scarcely wore jewelry, but she held it up to Adam with a beaming grin, then turned around and shifted her thick curls aside to let him fasten it. His fingertips tingled as he tried to fasten the fiddly clasp, but eventually got it done. It was a tad long, but meant she could grow into it. The silvery cross charm rested against her checkered dress.

"I thought crosses didn't really repel them?"

"They don't. Though they don't like churches. But I just... I saw it and knew it would suit you perfectly. Just... keep it on, yeah?"

George smiled, gave him a big hug and dashed over to eat more cake - an enormous construction in the shape of some Idol from one of George's Indiana Jones movie favourites. Adam's mind was too chaotic to remember which one at this point.

"Are you ok Giles?"

One of the few slayers his own age - and hadn't hit on him all evening - held out one of the paper cups full of fizzy drink, which Adam took and pretended to drink. He couldn't stand the way it felt on his teeth, every artificial flavoring and sweetener sticking to his tongue like syrup. Savoury food was still fine, but apparently vampires didn't do sugar.

"Yeah, just worried about her. She's old enough now."

"With an example like you, she's bound to be brilliant."

Words stuck in his throat - George was _human_ and he wasn't, she didn't have his advantages.

"Yeah, I just wish she got to grow up without all this. She's such a happy little genius. Could be anything she wanted if it weren't for _them."_

He was one of _them_ now, or at least, he would be very soon.

"I dunno. Some people go through life never knowing the truth. This way, she's going to be safe."

Adam shrugged, then indicated he was heading to the bathroom. He dumped the sickly sweet drink down the sink, then splashed cold water on his face and stared into a cracked, dirty mirror. He scanned his reflection, searching for clues others could detect this latent curse. There was nothing, but soon he wouldn't even _have_ a reflection. That could be a giveaway.

There was a proper meltdown lingering under his skin, suppressed for now but he knew it would come. Right now, he needed to be strong for his baby sister. Wiping his face, Adam stepped back out to ensure George had a great birthday. He owed her that much.

The party went on until closing time, a sugar-fuelled and giggling George adamantly refusing to go to bed until past midnight. Adam was exhausted under the strain of holding it together by the time he collapsed in his room, memorizing each little detail. He left his secret slayer stash behind - he didn't need it anymore, he had equipment in the Dracula castle and felt it would be rude to carry his first slays ashes - the vampires were actually being remarkably... accommodating right now.

"Ready?"

He didn't need to look to know it was Ingrid, even if she had landed soundlessly on his floor in the dark. His clock blinked 2:34am, a brief feeling of surprise that he had stared blankly at the ceiling for two hours quashed by the seriousness of the situation.

"As I'll ever be."

He picked up the duffle and slung it across his body, unlocked his bedroom door and cleared out his things from the bathroom. Ingrid watched silently, looking around and shrinking back a little from the argentalium-painted doors. He waited for her to leave through the window, locked it and replaced the argentalium powder line. Just in case. Closing his bedroom door, he padded gently down the stairs.

Painstakingly slowly, Adam slipped out the back door. Ingrid met him there, and somehow locked the door again by snapping her fingers. He held his arm out in waiting, which she took hold of before treating him to the unbelievable speed she was capable of. They landed outside Stokely Castle, which was now almost entirely empty.

"You're leaving?"

"Well. We're leaving, yes. It's necessary, the Slayers Guild know we're here now thanks to your bloody boyfriends father. Even if I hypnotised Jonno to forget... the other night."

Adam cringed - kissing a _girl_ had been uncomfortable, kissing a girl who later transpired to be his sister was just gross. Still, it had done the job he needed it to, and Adam took part in the unspoken agreement to never mention it again.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend. Speaking of... what about Will?"

Ingrid's mouth twisted in a scowl, but he thought she might even look **hurt.** She didn't answer, and he didn't ask again. His stuff was dumped un the back of the hearse, and Renfield - a strange, smelly man who Adam thought may be chewing a cockroach - mumbled to the Count about a moving van. This was real.

The (frankly dangerous) driving through the hilly streets of Stokely took them down past his home. No. Not home. Not anymore. He still leaned up against the window, ignoring the coffin loaded into the back, the _smell_ coming from Renfield, the weird stuffed dog he could swear winked at him and just stared longingly at the place his mother and baby sister were sleeping peacefully, having no idea of the changes they would wake to, and the things they would never find out.

-YD-

 **Again, apologies for the fact I personally think this chapter is terrible. However, I'm hopeful the future of the story will be better!**

 **Though this still isn't going to be regularly updated - sorry, but Chosen Two and Rules To Bend take precedence, I meant for this to be a one shot and it's spiralled out of control. Oops. Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm mad at myself for neglecting this, because I'm kind of excited for where it will lead!**

 **I toyed, briefly, with making this an mpreg fic, which is practically non-existent in YD (I mean I've written it before but not really seen others) fandom... but decided against it.**

-YD-

"What is this place?"

"Welcome to Garside Grange School. In..." Ingrid checked a piece of glossy paper from her pocket "Lancashire. Dads idea. Nobody is going to look for us here."

Adam remembered what Ingrid had said before they left - it was because of Mr Van Helsing that the Slayers Guild knew about the Draculas at all. His boy- no, _ex_ boyfriends father had effectively chased people that now were all he really had out of their home. All in all, Adam couldn't see why they were bothering with him at all. He didn't bring any of that up - just in case. He still needed to get his head around this complete overhaul his life - his identity - had taken.

"What should I do?"

"Help Renfield with the hard work. We have to get indoors before daybreak."

"Let me guess. We live in the attic?"

Ingrid smirked, delicately lifting what he thought might be a make-up bag of some sort - except it was enormous.

"Naturally."

"Well, time to put this natural speed, strength, stamina thing to good use."

"Coffins go in the basement Renfield, you snot weasel!"

"Yes Master!"

Ingrid rolled her eyes in her- no, _their_ fathers direction, then 'whooshed' away at speed with what he could only assume was her stuff. There was a very confused moving man to help them, the one who had driven the big van. Glazed expression, occasional yawning and vacant, flat tone of voice. Signs of hypnosis. That explained why he wasn't horrified by the coffins at least.

There were only _two_ of them - not including the new Adam-addition - so _why_ did the man need a dozen coffins? Did he collect them? Shaking his head, Adam hefted up a couple of suitcases and moved to pile them by the front door. At least it was now technically a weekend, because if he wasn't done by daybreak there may be confused students stepping over coffins and cases galore.

Renfield desperately needed a bath or twelve, but at least he left Adam to move things in silence. When the van man began flagging, the hypnosis half-assed and wearing thin, Adam eventually sent him off when he balked at a dead rat falling out of a box marked 'larder'. By midday, everything was eventually done. Coffins in three rooms - Adam guessed he was sleeping in a coffin now - and the elegant dining room furniture the attic already came with now dressed with skulls, cobwebs.

And there was a talking, but dead, stuffed with sawdust _hell hound_ (that he originally thought was some kind of winking dog) wheeling about the place. Adam picked the room with an adjacent bathroom - because vampires didn't need it but he wasn't one. Not yet. Not technically. Though in all the ways that mattered... The Slayers Guild would still put him down like a rabid animal if they knew.

That was enough to make Adam wretch, heaving over the porcelain to expel everything he had consumed at Georges birthday. Which wasn't much, but his rebelling stomach kept trying. That had been less than twenty four hours ago. How had he always thought abandoning his whole life to go slaying would be easy?

Dropping to his knees, Adam forced an arm up to flush the toilet before laying on the creaky, cold floor and his sweat mingled with his tears. His brand new big sister found him there, unmoved and still overwhelmed by it all.

"You're a wreck. Get up."

His immediate urge was to tell her to go away and let him grieve and stew in relative peace, but he forced himself to sit up instead. He at least owed his new life a bit of a trial before he decided death by garlic bread after his sixteenth birthday was the way to go. His limbs were achey from the hard floor, clothes and muscles stiff from what must have been hours - it was dark out - and dried sweat and tears sticking to his face.

Ingrid handed him a glass of water that soothed his sore throat, but did little for the something-died-in-there taste in his mouth. Apparently psychic, she then handed him his bathroom-kit-bag that had been one of the few things he had managed to unpack. The mirror was a little cracked and dirty, but served a purpose of seeing the utter state he was in and the vague improvement made by washing his face. He brushed his teeth twice, which did wonders for the state of his breath but little else.

"What now?"

"Now you unpack. Then we start teaching you about this side of your life, because I am prepared to bet slayer training is at least biased, possibly completely incorrect and certainly little use to your pending transformation. If you're going to have another breather-feeling-fest, get it over with quickly. We don't have much time."

He could only nod, ambling out to his room behind Ingrid and unpacking mechanically. He piled clean clothes and a towel ready to take a quick shower, which would hopefully alleviate some of the dust under his clothes or the tight, uncomfortable feeling of his skin right now.

Thankfully, she left him in peace to undress. Towel wrapped around his waist, Adam perused his body critically. Pale, and the stress of everything had taken a toll on his usual musculature so he looked sort of skinny now. There were thick scars down his wrists from stakes, various little scars and marks from childhood and slayer-training injuries. He had a burn scar on his leg where George had knocked a lit candle over and set fire to the blanket he was under. Suddenly feeling sick with himself and the reminders littered over his body, he hastened to put clean clothes on.

Adam tied up his boots, wondering if the vampires would disapprove of his crimson chinos before deciding they had no room to judge in all that bloody leather. Meandering through the narrow hallways, Adam found... well, his new family, really, in the new 'throne'/dining room.

"Is it true any old injuries heal during the transformation?"

"Wow, something the Slayers got right. Yes, those scars on your wrists will go away. Same applies to a half fang too, except the turning bite fang marks of course."

Nodding to show he understood what she said, Adam sat awkwardly at the dining table opposite Ingrid and watching her- no, _their_ \- he was going to have to learn that - father sit silently on his throne staring intently into a goblet of blood. He was surprised how fast he realised it, as though his mind automatically recognised the life fluid swirling slowly around a transparent glass.

"So..."

"You'll have to register at this school. It will arouse suspicions if you aren't attending, and attention is the thing we moved here to avoid."

Adam nodded mutely, watching what was clearly a often-occuring nature of bickering between Ingrid and the Count, which somehow ended in her also apparent future enrollment at Garside Grange school despite the fact she was about to turn eighteen and should technically therefore age out.

"What now then?"

"You need to prepare for your transformation. And we have to do something about your name, or else one search for Adam Giles and recently enrolled students will have the Guild at our door."

"Alright. Not sure how a Dracula knows the ins and outs of things like that, but good to know. You go by Count, yes?"

Ingrid nodded, sipping from a goblet of something salty-sweet smelling.

"Adam Count... doesn't work. What would you have called him if you had known dust-breath?"

Jerking out of his intense staring reverie, the Count looked up as though surprised to be involved in conversation again.

"Genghis!"

"Pass."

"Suit yourself. Atilla?"

"Nope."

Rolling his eyes, the Count obviously racked his brains.

"Barry?"

"That's... better than Genghis, but no."

"Right, right. Ah, I have it! Vladimir!"

It sort of fit, he mused - it was basically a vampirisation of Adam - that was the middle syllable.

"Fine, but it's being shortened to Vlad. I can't adjust to both a new and long name too. Still, the Guild aren't stupid. If they have any inkling I left with you, they'll easily know to look for Ingrid Count."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, drained her goblet and stood up.

"Not if I use my mother's name. Don't worry your little half-breed head, vampires have made an art of disappearing for centuries. Why do you think the Slayers have never managed to actually wipe us out?"

Shrugging, Adam stood up too and stretched a little, then padded over to peer out of the window. The ground didn't look a huge way down - for an enormous building, it was surprisingly only three stories in most places, and he could pick out details of students faces as they began to mill about the schoolyard. Right then, he would have killed for that sense of normality, no monsters or slayers... just his mum and George and before he knew Michael wasn't his real father.

"It's not for lack of trying, I know that much. I was a month away from trawling the planet looking for vampires to slay. Now look at me. A month away from becoming one..." Adam turned, finding Ingrid watching him closely "is it going to hurt?"

"Probably. Mostly when your fangs are coming through. The rest isn't too bad."

"How bad are the cravings? I've always assumed vampires were mindless parasites at best... until I met you."

"Varies. I'm pretty in control, but I've met plenty who aren't. You're different though, half breed. I have no idea what effect it's going to have on you, especially when you've been raised a slayer, with years of discipline training."

That was fair, he mused. Adam was an anomaly within a rarity. How many people could have such a crossover? Half vampire, his step-father killed by vampires... the slayers guild deciding to tell them the truth was a strange occurrence in itself.

"How do vampires feel about homosexuality? Am I every kind of wrong I can be?"

Ingrid shook her head, a small smirk playing across her lips. She very rarely actually smiled, he knew.

"Could not care less. If you're head of a clan you need to spawn an heir somehow, but since you're ineligible for that as a halfling anyway? Vampires on the whole would be far more pissed that your lover was a slayer than a man."

Turning back to the window, Adam watched the teenagers milling around. Some were stood apart, moody and 'gothic'. He was reminded of Robin Branagh. Some were excitable girls, running around and making a lot of noise. Adam was acutely reminded of his sister... the little one, not the vampire one staring at him. Some were holding hands, smiling happily at their paramours and Adam had to turn away by then, chest aching.

"Except he's not. Not now. Poetic really, I spent _months_ making Jonno believe in vampires. It brought us so much closer. Now that's the reason I can never go near him again."

-YD-

 **I'm aware this is short and wayyyy away from the previous update, but it's been laying around half done so I knuckled down for a couple hours and finished it. I make no promises as to future updates... but this story will be finished one day.**

 **If I didn't only write on a smartphone I would probably finish most of my unsatisfied fics, but it's too much energy to expend on half a dozen fics when it usually takes me most of a week to keep on top of my two main active stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**little miss BANANNA HEAD - thank you! I hope you didn't hate it after chapter one because that would suck, I don't like disappointing my readers.**

 **If you read my Adam!Vlad stuff alot, I apologise for the likely repetitive scene but there is only so many different ways to write it.**

 **Also slightly OOC Ingrid, but canonically speaking _a lot_ of Vlad and Ingrid's issues were from being raised together by the Count, so the simple fact is she _would_ be at least a little different without being compared to Vlad constantly?**

-YD-

"Blood and garlic, why does this hurt so much?"

"Vamp up, you're a Dracula! Act like it!"

Adam scowled, rubbing a thumb across his aching teeth though it didn't help at all. He wanted to go make Slayers serum to try and alleviate it but there were two problems with his plan - the serum was aimed at turned half fangs, not about-to-turn halflings, and according to Ingrid it didn't actually work. Just gave them infections.

"Nobody warned me it would feel like I was getting a root canal without Novacaine. You just said my teeth would hurt."

"A what without what?"

"Dental work without pain relief. The root of teeth is incredibly sensitive, and sometimes need treatment but it's excruciating, so you get it numbed. That would be great right about now."

"No such luck little bro, you're changing. Human stuff won't help you now."

"Spectacular. Vampirism keeps getting better and better... was that sarcastic enough?"

Ingrid had started referring to him as 'little bro', which was strange to Adam who had always been 'big brother' before. It was practice - they would be enrolling at the school the coming September, needed to pass as a convincing set of siblings who had known each other properly for more than a matter of weeks.

Adam didn't need practice, he already knew how to be a brother. Granted, not a younger one... they were starting to get along to an extent. Well, they bantered and antagonised each other a lot but they could laugh at it. The Count... their father, on the other hand, was obviously still at a loss how to deal with his half human, trained slayer prodigal son.

"Distract me. _Please._ "

Ingrid smirked, threw a piece of leftover dinner at him and cast a glance around the room for inspiration.

"Grab a study book, I'll quiz you."

"You mean you'll humiliate me for every wrong answer."

"Same thing."

It worked, to an extent, and Adam found he could apply most of his zeal for learning as a trainee slayer to learning how he would survive in the vampire world.

"Here. Vampire lore. Something you should read up on if you don't want to look stupid at a vampire party."

"Because I go to _tons_ of them now."

"Ad-" Ingrid stopped, then corrected herself "Vlad, you're about to be **immortal.** Don't assume something won't happen because you're about to have time for _anything_ to happen."

"That's still... I don't know how I feel about this. What do you do with your time at five hundred?"

"Mindless violence and slaughter."

"Pass."

Ingrid smirked again, reaching for a pot of crimson nail polish to paint the already flawless peaks of her fingers.

"You might not live that long anyway. We don't die of old age, but we can absolutely still be killed. You trained as a slayer... you don't know how to be a vampire yet. Study."

Adam complied, if only to try and take his mind of his constant pain in his jaw. Vampires had some truly bizarre myths and legends they told each other. Old country blood tales, as it was referred to in the book Ingrid had put in front of him.

He found a whole chapter dedicated to something even the Slayers Guild had spoken of, making him keenly aware of the slim pickings when it came to his old life being transferable to his new one. He was basically learning to be himself again... because not much of who Adam Giles used to be was applicable to being 'Vladimir Dracula'.

"The Chosen One... do you guys really think this vampire exists?"

"I don't. Do the slayers?"

"They've always been wary. A vampire with never before seen levels of super power? We... _they_ know how to deal with your average vamp. Some super biter who is going to lead vampires out of the shadows... that scares the Guild."

He had to start seeing them as separate. Adam wasn't a slayer anymore... he was the enemy. If he didn't learn to separate those things, he would go a little... strange. Especially with the Blood Mirror waiting soon... it was almost his birthday.

"This is weird. I've never had a birthday without mum and George."

"You never had a birthday that would have put them at risk before either. You didn't leave them for kicks, you left to protect them."

"I know."

Adam had _known_ there was more to Ingrid than he expected that night they first actually spoke, but was still adjusting to this vampire older sister who actually made small efforts to be something resembling comforting. He had to accept vampires weren't emotionless, mindless parasites - if he had **any** hopes of still being himself after the 'transformation'.

"But I still miss them."

Ingrid tossed a cracker pack at him - currently Adam's favourite food, as it was about the only thing not near-raw meat that didn't taste sickly, didn't make his stomach rebel. They also didn't hurt his teeth too much.

"Eat. Cheer up. Finish reading."

Grumbling, he chewed gratefully on the crackers while trying not to get crumbs in the ancient book. A lot of the stuff he read on the 'Chosen One' matched up to what the slayers had thought too, but there was much more information here before him.

"I still don't get this. How would anyone lead vampires out of the shadows? They gonna cure your sun allergies?"

"I think it's more... symbolic. We have lived in secret for centuries, millennia even. Secluded, separate and trying to avoid the slayers. This old folklore is meant to fix that."

"Is that something vampires want?"

"Not really. Nobody is looking to avoid getting bitten if they don't know we exist. Of course, there are those that want humans kept in factories to produce blood, some who would probably relish the challenge... even some who almost exclusively hunt slayers. So depends on your angle I suppose."

Adam cringed, already having decided if he _needed_ blood, there **had** to be alternatives to murdering innocent people.

"Gross. I can live off animal blood right?"

"You _can._ Whether you will _want_ to is another matter."

"Why?"

Ingrid rolled her eyes, turning to rest her heeled boots up on the next chair like she was getting comfortable for a long, dull conversation.

"The fact is no matter how strong your conscience is or isn't when you come out of the Mirror, you are going to be a vampire. You are going to crave blood, and animal isn't going to be the first thing that you think of when you're thirsty."

"You managed it. Back in Stokely. You told me, no humans because of the slayer guild so close."

"True. I can't wait to change that."

"Yes you can."

Ingrid stopped mid stroke with her nail brush, eyeing him closely.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't want to hurt people for the sake of hurting them. Or you would have turned Will. Hell, you would have hurt Jonno rather than hypnotise him."

Saying his name hurt, made the protesting organs in his chest tighten involuntarily but Adam pressed on. He and Ingrid would get along much better if she didn't turn into a serial killer. She too looked hurt at the mention of _her_ ex, and Adam realised he **still** didn't know what happened there.

"Are you seriously suggesting I never hunt breathers? Do you know how _ridiculous_ you sound?"

"Don't deflect, I'm a master of it. Doesn't work on me. But you haven't done it yet, and you could easily have gone to a neighbouring village to hunt and cover your tracks. You didn't. Maybe you don't want to see it, but on some level, you have to care."

"You know... I really don't. All this talk of breathers is making me hungry."

Heart beating out a staccato of anxiety, Adam watched in horrified fascination as Ingrid swung her legs down, stood up and headed over to the window. It was night, she could go if she pleased. Waiting with bated breath, he expected to see her 'flit' through the walls and windows outside, to come back decorated in the blood of innocent humans. Instead, she stopped dead for a whole minute, then turned back scowling.

"Damn you. Renfield!"

Some sense of victory filled him, though he didn't expect it was a cast iron guarantee Ingrid was never going to kill... at least humans were safe tonight. Renfield stumbled into the room, seeing Adam and Ingrid sat at the dinner table together still and shuffling awkwardly.

"Yes Miss Ingrid?"

"Bring me a glass of someone mature, flavoursome. And fetch some painkillers for the teething half breed."

"Yes mistress."

Adam watched him leave, then turned back to Ingrid.

"I thought you said painkillers wouldn't work."

"I said _human_ pain relief wouldn't help you. Do you really think someone as overdramatic as dad would suffer a headache? Vampires have their own medicine coffin brain."

"And you couldn't have told me about this three days ago when the pain started to get worse?"

He was achy and irritated, but Ingrid kept calmly smirking.

"You didn't _ask._ Any other vampire would laugh at your suffering... actually so will I, but I'm feeling kind. Don't get used to it."

Unable to fight the slight amusement at her cavalier attitude, Adam took the strange purple liquid in a vial from Renfield. He eyed it with trepidation, then decided that spending the rest of the time until his birthday in this amount of pain was worth the risk. He swallowed the liquid down, almost vomiting at the rancid taste but within seconds, his pain had reduced to a mild ache. He had had worse pain from a papercut.

Ingrid laughed at him gagging though, which he thought was a bit rude.

"That was disgusting. But hey, it worked! Thank you Renfield."

"Ahem."

"And Ingrid."

She nodded, taking the goblet of blood from Renfield herself and sipping at it.

"Mmm. Vintage."

Adam grimaced, hating the way his senses picked up the scent and his stomach made a sound of interest.

"Don't worry. I don't share and you wouldn't keep it down easy anyway."

The craving for that rich, vintage scent grew stronger, as did his distress over missing Jonno, George and his mother. Meanwhile, his tolerance for irritation and annoyance was in a rapid decline and he saw why they didn't join the tail end of the school year - Adam was not fit or safe to be around people right now. Renfield was safe - he _reeked._

"Wake up zombie snot!"

Ingrid woke him on his sixteenth birthday by throwing something at him in his open coffin. Adam woke feeling cold, short of breath and very aware his heart rate was all but stopped. It was hit and miss whether they woke up actually dead or mostly dead apparently. He felt awful.

"M'awake. M'dead, but awake."

Mumbling as he stumbled out of his coffin in a rather ungainly fashion, Adam went to look in his bathroom mirror only to be greeted by a flickering blur of a reflection. This time tomorrow, he wouldn't even have that. He brushed his teeth out of habit, feeling the ever-present ache where fangs waited to descend.

Now he really couldn't deny what was about to happen to him. Adam Giles was about to become a _vampire._

-YD-

 **Transformation next chapter! Whenever I get to that... but you were warned if you read my Adam!Vlad work it'll maybe seem repetitive.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LiveAndLoveLife - I must confess I have a terrible habit of forgetting this story, thank you for the jolt! I started writing in a new fandom, and it's gotten a little absorbing. Hunt will be finished one day!**

-YD-

"Vlad?"

Adam cringed, still not enjoying that name on anothers lips. It wasn't _him._

"Call me Adam. At least until I come out of that Mirror?"

Ingrid looked at him strangely, but nodded.

"Alright. But you know it's too risky to call you that? The Guild will be looking for you, they don't know what you are and-"

"And as far as they know I'm still one of them. I _know._ I just want to be **me** for five more minutes."

His sister placed a hand on his arm, jolting Adam out of staring at the floor blankly.

"You can still be you. Just... paler and bitey-er."

"I spent four years learning about vampires being mindless, parasitic animals. I was never prepared to become one."

"Blame dad."

"I will. I need food."

"I... wouldn't if I were you. Transformation can be tough on the stomach."

"Vampirism steals even my breakfast joy. Damn this whole load of nonsense."

Ingrid snickered, watching Adam fiddle with his shoelace as though he could delay the inevitable.

"Come on. You should get this over with."

"I know. Did you feel this... unsettled?"

"The heart thing? Yeah, it's weird. Goes away the other side of transforming, it's just being halfway there."

"Joyful. Alright, I guess we should get this over with if I can't even have breakfast."

Ingrid nodded, practically skipping ahead of him as they walked through the attic quarters, finding a banner with "Happy Birthday Vlad" up in the throne room. It took him a minute to connect that with himself. Count Dracula was also there, alongside the servant-man Renfield.

"Happy birthday my dear son!"

"Yeah. Awesome. Can we get this over with so I can have my breakfast... vampires can eat toast right?"

Their father cringed lightly, but Ingrid answered him.

 _"Can._ Almost definitely will not taste the same though."

Sighing, he swallowed some water to ease the nervous dry throat he had going on, wondering where they kept the accursed Blood Mirror. Eventually, he asked

"So, where to?"

"Basement. That way no visitors find it, because you have to know where the door is to find the basement stairs."

Following his strangely-accommodating vampire sister, and acutely missing his human family so much it tugged his near-dead heart painfully, Adam stepped down the stairs and found himself believing her quickly - he wouldn't have thought the wooden panel of the hallway would move to show a staircase.

"Blood Cellar to the left. That's... I think it's a garlic pit so avoid it. Then a whole lot of empty space, and here's your future. Blood Mirror room."

"You're not coming in?"

"Solo venture. Your reflection won't show if you're not alone" Ingrid hesitated, then shoved his shoulder in a semi-playful gesture "good luck little bro."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you on the other side."

Taking a deep breath, feeling it settle oddly in his lungs, Adam stepped through and closed the door. Before he stepped in front of the huge, ornate mirror, Adam pulled out his phone. The SIM card had been taken out so it couldn't be contacted, and the GPS disabled so it couldn't be tracked by the Slayers Guild. Being trained by them was the best way to avoid them. Opening the picture gallery, Adam allowed himself the sweet torture of seeing the faces of his mum, of George and even of Jonno for one painful minute.

He wasn't naive - he knew the transformation could _kill_ him, wanted to see their faces before he potentially went to his death. Switching the glorified picture-viewer off and tucking it in his pocket, Adam stepped up in front of the Blood Mirror. If he had any doubts about what was happening before, the fact only _this_ reflection was solid, no flickers or haze about it, they dismissed any and all doubts.

He was about to become a vampire.

"Half slayer-"

"Half vampire."

The reflection spoke to finish his sentence, despite the fact Adam stopped speaking first. **_Freaky._**

"So... how does this work?"

"Normally I would hop out and we would fight for control. The most powerful side of you would reign supreme. However... that's not what's happening today."

"Oh... what is happening today then?"

 _I'm talking to my own vampiric reflection. The Slayers Guild would never believe it._

"Step closer and you'll see."

His logic immediately said no, but curiosity and perhaps even some apathy about what he was going to end up becoming had him taking a step forward. The gargoyle-guardians that had not so much as twitched suddenly sprang to life, gripping his arms and flinging him _through_ the glass.

Sounds of shattering filled his ears, bracing him for the onslaught of pain as his skin was probably cut to ribbons and he - rather ironically - bled to death before becoming a vampire. Instead, the sounds fell away and left him shaky but surprisingly unharmed in a weird stone room. It sort of looked like the underground tunnels the Guild did stealth-darkness training in, damp puddles and flickering lights that had forced them to use other senses - vampires weren't hindered by the dark the way humans were.

"Well... this is cosy."

He patted himself down, finding none of the expected slash injuries from broken glass. When he turned around, there was a pane of glass set into the otherwise featureless wall through which he could see the room he had entered.

Adam sighed, searching for any clue in there. Ingrid hadn't mentioned anything like this... but then his reflection had made it sound like this would be no ordinary transformation. Still... _something_ should be happening, right?

"Helloooo? This is starting to get boring. Oh great, I'm talking to myself."

"Patience half-breed. Bad things come to those who wait."

The voice was still his own, but colder, darker. Like ice had settled inside him and could be heard on every syllable. Turning to the source, the reflection it belonged to had the same effect - still Adam, but not quite right.

"Ok. What's so special we had to be in here? Only... the sooner this is over the sooner I can go eat my toast."

Not-him rolled his eyes, which now he looked were blackened at the edges and filling in to the middle. When he spoke, Adam saw his future fangs in not-him's mouth.

"I'm not the only one. It was far easier if we got you in here."

 _"We?"_

"You're special. You don't have just one evil reflection Adam."

Dying heart fluttering anxiously, Adam heard another not-his voice back in the dark room.

"You have a thousand."

"Whoa whoa whoa. I know I'm different, half human/slayer and all but... I get the feeling this is still more than I signed on for."

The second not-him came out, joining the first in circling Adam. He forced himself to stay calm-ish, wanting answers and to just be done with this whole thing.

"You're right. I think you know... deep down."

"You definitely know the legends. The stories."

"Perhaps you even know you're the vamp behind the myths."

They bounced their speech back and forth, like each individual not-him shared a thought pattern. More of his reflections began to appear, crowding in the shadows and beginning to close in on him. They were all even wearing the same clothes as him, which made the whole thing look like freaky CGI.

"Nope. Not getting it. Plain English, if you would?"

That earned him more eyerolling, but hopefully would also win him some answers.

"Sweet Lucifer, we're the powers of an idiot."

"Hey!"

"It's true. Ok. Pin your ears back new bat."

"You - that is to say, we - are the Chosen One."

"Powers unrivalled by any vampire before him."

"With a destiny to lead vampires out of the shadows."

They weren't wrong - he _did_ know the stories.

"I see a flaw in that plan."

More reflections came into view, making him feel like he was in a circus of mirrors where each one was sentient. And could have a conversation completely independent of the real, original Adam.

"Don't play coy. Can we get this over with and have this argument in your - _our_ \- head?"

"I'm eager to get out of this place, it's been a tedious couple of millenia waiting for you."

"I didn't think we would be so... _weedy."_

"Must be the human side."

"So... hang on tight."

"Brace yourself. Ourself."

"Myself? Hard to quantify."

"One."

"Two."

They never counted to three, flashes of light and energy tearing into him, through him over and over. The pain in his teeth became excruciating, that 'pop' preceeding sharp points against his lower lip that Adam would have felt more purposefully if he could _think_ through the pain. Again and again, never stopping for a second as more and more poured forth, a never ending stream of Adam-copies.

Slowly, the agony diminished, leaving a thrumming looseness to his whole body. Adam reached up, touched his fangs and felt the razor sharp point tear the skin of his finger. He licked it out of instinct, cringing at the off-taste of vampire blood but watching in amazement as the cut healed together.

As soon as he thought about his reflections, he became aware of the chattering inside his head. There were so many voices he couldn't seem to fit them all in, creeping under his skin and settling in his bones. Muscles felt wrong, but as surely as he knew his heart had stopped, Adam knew he had _power_ flowing into every cell.

The glass in the wall permitted his exit, a disoriented half-ling falling out of the Mirror to land back in reality. It felt like a debate between brain and body to convince his arm to reach out and grab the handle, pulling the door open and stepping out.

 _"Not even here."_

 _"They don't care about you."_

 _"You should kill them."_

The thoughts were not his own - Adam wasn't that clingy or petty - but they were in his voice still, were unsettling to hear inside his own head. The world was suddenly full of scents and sounds even his heightened senses hadn't detected before, and Adam could follow distinctive male and female scents on the air to find the trail toward his vampire family.

"Ad- Vlad? We started to think you had died in there. You were gone like ten hours?"

Ingrid's voice was low, measured - her transformation had been recent, she obviously knew his senses would be on edge.

"Well I did die in there. Just didn't quite stay dead."

 _"Tell them. Make them bow to your power."_

 _"Or test out your new strength and eliminate them."_

"So... how was it?"

"Painful. Weird. At least it's over now right?"

Ingrid shrugged, but there was something in the Count's eyes as he answered exuberantly.

"Yes yes! My sons all biter now!"

 _"He's lying."_

"I'm always going to be half Adam, half Vlad though. The vampire who was raised a slayer."

"Yeah... but we don't talk about that where anyone can hear."

Ingrid had a valid point - he was an illegality, a biological accident.

" _You're the leader of the vampire world fool!"_

 _"Nobody can kill you."_

 _"Unless you let them."_

 _"Which he will. We're inside an idiot boys."_

 _"Good point."_

"Shut up!"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, earning confused looks from the vampires in the room. Ingrid looked momentarily... not quite hurt, but Adam felt bad for seemingly lashing out. Ingrid had been nothing but good to him. Especially for a vampire.

"Sorry. World's a little loud. I think I'm going to lie down."

 _"A real vampire never apologises."_

Shaking his head, Adam hastened to his coffin, closing the lid and squeezing his eyes closed as though it could silence the voices of his reflections.

If he was to believe he was the Chosen One... why hadn't he told his family?

-YD-

 **this update laid around half-finished for about a month... I am terrible! I'm sorry. And italics represented reflection-thoughts mostly, if that wasn't obvious.**


End file.
